Hyperdimension neplovela
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: Full of love,kick ass moments,harems,and of course 18 rated scenes teehee
1. Chapter 1

**Neptune,noire,vert and blanc and iffy and compa and even the cpu candidates were having a picnic **

**"huh whats that"said neptune as she saw something red coming fast to the ground *BOOOOOOOM*"what was that"shouted a shocked noire**

**"lets go check it out"said iffy and the group ran off to see what it they reached where they were heading there was smoke and lots of it coming out from the spot then they heard moving and the cpu and cpu candidates transformed and others got ready to fight but as the smoke cleared they saw a persons figure laying on ground**

**"i think its a person"purple heart said then she walk cautiously other to where she saw the person she then got on all fours and leaned to look at his face**

**"think he's alive"nepgear said as she walked to wear her sister was then neptune put a hand on his arm to check for a pulse and look at everyone and said"his pulse is weak but he's alive"**

**then blanc walked up"lets leave his half dead ass here he isn't our problem"blanc said angrily**

**"blanc but he's hurt we should look after him"neptune said worriedly and not looking away from the mysterious person face and then put a hand on his face**

**"Sora wake up we got company"as sora heard those words he immediately open his eyes and shout up accidentally bumping into neptune but he didn't just bumped into her their lips collided forcing their tongues into each other mouths. neptune eyes were wide open and she didn't move,she was too shocked to move and sora had one eye open with a seldom face on then sora moved from her lips"taste sweet"sora said licking his lips seductively then everyone started pointing their weapons at him**

**"alright who are you"said iffy**

**"isn't it proper to give your name first"sora said chuckling**

**"fine my name is if"iffy said **

**"and your friends"sora said now laughing and iffy gave them all their names**

**"alright my name is sora it's nice to meet you all and please stop pointing your weapons at me"sora said feeling slightly worried**

**"how do we know you wont attack us after we put our weapons away"neptune said**

**"aww and here i thought that kiss meant something"sora said looking away from neptune**

**"ahh"neptune started blushing**

**"ugh i vote we put him in the ground"blanc said raising her hammer**

**sora then got wide eyed and got up**

**"hey stop what are you doing"uni shouted and everyone got ready to attack**

***JUMP***

**sora jumped away from the girls and started running**

**"hey where do you think your going"vert said**

**"don't worry vert i'll catch him"nepgear said and flew off**

**"i'll go too"uni,rom and ram said simultaneously and flew off after sora**

**after a short while they caught up to nepgear**

**"nepgear where is he"ram said**

**"up ahead"nepgear said "**

**"rom contact the others so we can surround him"uni said and rom nodded and contacted blanc**

**"ok yea we got this hey guys we're gonna surround this asshat from the other side of the forest"blanc said **

**"alright" everyone said and iffy and compa jumped on her bike and drove while the others flew off at high speed**

**"jeez how fast is he"whined ram"**

**"guys look a clearing"rom said and they saw sora go through and heard skidding as they made through the forest they saw everyone else and they surrounded sora but he was kneeling over something**

**"phew thats a relief I'm glade your ok shinx"sora said feeling relieved**

**"hey don't look away dumbass"Blanc said shouting and sora lifted one hand up and stop Blanc hammer and took it out her hand and grabbed her wrist "shhhhh"sora said "he's sleep"and showed her shinx,he was curled up into a ball with sora supporting him with two hands**

**"hey you guys gotta place we can stay "sora smiling a charming smile and that made the girls blush**

**"follow me"neptune said and sora grew wings out his with one being white with one blue vein starting from the base to the end and the other being black with a red vein starting from the base and end too and yellow pointy horns with blood came out his head with a large halo circling above both of the horns**

**"woah such a unexpected transformation happening"vert said and sora started flying towards them**

**"hey what happen to your eye"vert said**

**"oh this what happens during my transformation since i am a devil and angel and a human"sora right eye had two black lines going from the top of his forehead going down his eye to his chin and his eye was red with crossed pupils"well please lead the way neptune"sora said**

**"y-yea"neptune said feeling her face get hot as they got to the basilacom**

**(at the basilacom)**

**"this is where you can stay for the time being"nepgear said **

**"thanks"sora said grinning causing nepgear to blush and she left sora then layed down with shinx next to him and then toke his hoodie off and shoes he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep**

**...*CRASH***

**sora and shinx got up and raced out the room and saw a tentacle monsters with spaghetti limbs holding the girls **

**"eww but yummy"neptune said laughing**

**"this is no time to be joking around nep nep" compa said**

**"hey sora i think we should do something"shinx said**

**"damn and i thought we get to see some action but whatever"as sora said that his left hand began glowing black and he point it at the monster "BLACK VENGEANCE "sora shouted and black energy shot out his hand looking like a lion and the black energy surrounded the tentacle monster and it release the girls and it started collapsing and it disappeared **

**"wow"the girls said**

**"that was no fun i was hoping for a blood bath"sora said with a devilish grin and walk up to the girls"you guys alright"sora said **

**"shucks yea you powerful mage you"neptune said eyes sparkling**

**"what kinda move was that"noire said and he was bombarded with questions**

**"heheha"sora just laughed**


	2. Chapter 2

(3 years later)

"Sora good morning!"neptune shouted as she jumped on the blonde young man

"geez nep babe I'm tired"sora said and put the covers over him

"oh no you don't my Blondie deary" HDD transformation "sora~darling get up"neptune or should i say purple heart sang into sora's ear and she gently blew into it and next thing she knew she was being pinned down with force

"nep you shouldn't do that"with that sora leaned down and captured her lips with love and passion and neptune couldn't help but mewl loudly, as it was beginning to heat up theirs was a knock at the door and neptune growled and sora sighed and got up and picked up neptune bridal style and open the door to see a group of cpu's and cpu candidates waiting

And he threw neptune out and closed his door as he threw her she changed back"aww man you guys ruined our romantic passy wassy time"neptune said "WHAAAAT"they all said and nep began explaining as that was happening sora was changing"man better get changed"he said with a slight smile.

(Basilicom planeptune kitchen)

"Alright alright nep time to stop before you give them heart attacks "sora said laughing and rubbing her head

"whelp them's the

Breaks guys so whats for breakfast"neptune said grinning as she said that the girls just bombarded her with loads of questions,as they were questioning her sora went to the balcony to go think to himself

"hey sor watcha doin"sora campion said

"oh shinx mornin"(shinx the pokemon)

"I'm juss thinking is all"sora said yawning

"thinking about what"shinx said as he jumped on sora head

"just thinking about how i met everyone"sora said as he recalled how he first met them.

"Good times"shinx said looking

nostalgic

"heyyy sora come enjoy my little sister amazing pancakes "neptune said

"coming"sora laugh as everyone enjoyed some pancakes shinx had remember he had a aphrodisiac that he got from a treasure hunt in a cave in the fridge then shinx jumped onto sora shoulder

"sora i just remembered i put the aphrodisiac in the fridge"shinx whispered

sora jump a little in his seat and the only one that notice was compa

"whats wrong sora"she ask tilting her head

"hey did you guys see a bottle in the fridge you know like glassy mechanical and had some powder pink stuff in it did you"sora said nervously

"oh yea i put it in my juice"nepger said raising her glass.

Good it doesn't look like she drink it yet

"was i not suppose to I'm sorry"nepgear apologized bowing

"alright then gear let me just get real quick"sora said walking over but then histoire the planeptune oracle popped up yelling

"NEPTUNE YOU HAVENT BEEN RAISING YOUR SHARES-"

histoire yelled

and crashed into nepgear knocking her over and the bottle went flying up in the air

"ou-"nepgear was gonna say but the juice of the aphrodisiac went straight into nepgear mouth

"oh shit"sora shouted and ran to nepgear telling her don't swallow

"i don't think she can hold it"rom panicking a little

"damnit guess i coulda do this"sora said annoyed scratching his head

then nepgear looked at him as he bend down to her eye level

"excuse me gear"sora said seductively and kiss her,sora pries her mouth with his tongue taking all the aphrodisiac juice in his mouth and swallowing it nepgear just looked shocked but began to go with it as she closed her eyes,sora was lapping up any juice that still might be in her mouth because when shinx examined it the potion turned out to be very strong even a molecular of a drop will make the user very sexual after sora was done taking the aphrodisiac from nepgear he began slowly pulling

away but nepgear push forward

*CRASH*

nepgear and sora instanly separate leaving a thin trail of saliva all they see is a bunch of shock faces and a plate dropped on the floor since histoire landed on the table i guess she pushed it off cause of the intense moment that just happened between our blonde and cpu candidate.

Sora then began rising holding a hand to nepgear who accepted with a smile and a dark blush

"well then how do you feel nepgear"sora said curiously

"i feel normal why"nepgear said blushing

"well its just that the powder stuff you mix with your juice was actually a aphrodisiac"sora said in-a matter-of-fact-tone"

how did you even get ahold of something so exclusive"vert said walking up to him

"well we found in a dungeon i wanted to look at"shinx cutting in

"yea what he said"sora said pointing at him then shinx told them the power of it"whoa whoa is that like even safe i mean for him at least"neptune said pointing to sora

"well its probably gonna affect himmmm now"shinx said looking at the clock,sora started feeling hot no intense burning like he was in lava,his pants felt like they were getting tighter and tighter and tighter around his member and it was springing alive

"well sor how do you feel"shinx asked

"i feel ok"sora lied

"just to be sure I made kamikaze custard"shinx said

"ugh but thats not gonna help"sora said sticking out his tongue

"whats is this kamikaze custard you speak of"vert inquired

"its alcohol but it sometimes cures and doesn't"sora said annoyed

"seems like you don't like it very much"blanc said tilting her head

"i do but its a still like a medicine"sora said turning pale

"well ya see girls sora has a deep fondness of alcohol but he just doesn't like meds mix with his drink

"shinx said plainly then he brought the drink up to sora it was cream colored and it smell delicious and had a cherry in it with whip cream"bottoms up" and he drink it in one big gulp"thats was delici-"sora stop mid sentence and the girls looked at him,sora eyes grew huge and a blush came over his face then he started laughing

"uh you ok"noire asked

"look at me"sora said and grabbed noire causing her to blush since sora closed off all her space

"You want me don't you"sora whispered in her ear noire blushed at the comment and moved from sora"

hey sora you like alright you seem a little offbeat"neptune said worried then sora look at neptune and then he began walking

"uh sora what are you doing"neptune said getting more worried then she backed up towards the fridge and sora reached out his hands and neptune shut her eyes tight then she felt being picked up and open her eyes sora was picking her up with one hand and getting something from the fridge"ahh found it"sora said cheerfully

"found what sora"uni asked even though shes scared,showed her a tall bottle of fainting goat"this is the stuff"sora said smiling a happy smile and got himself a glass and poured himself some and drank it slowly and put the glass down sighing "you guys want a glass?"sora asked tilting his head

"ouuuu is this like juice"neptune said as she looked at the bottle

"i guess this stuff really helps me turn back to normal"sora said as he poured her some and neptune grabbed the glass and put a fist on her hip and then spreaded her legs a little and then drank it down

"whoa whoa nep you shouldn't do that"shinx said feeling a little worried but it was too late as she was done drinking she didn't move or do anything she just stood then she hiccuped and began shaking and almost dropped her glass but nepgear manage to catch it

"hey sis you ok"nepgear asked,neptune groaned and fell on the floor

"ill take her to her room"sora said standing up slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to her room

"i guess shes a lightweight"shinx said laughing lightly

"light weight"iffy said

"yea shes not used to drinking i guess"shinx said laughing lightly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Neptune room)**

**As sora got into neptune room he turned on the lights too see a bright purple room with lots of space and a purple queen size bed and stuff animals and dolls/action figures and pictures of her with the group and she had a dark purple carpet for her floor and a desk with a computer and had papers on then and a cup of pens and pencils and a walk in closet with alot of clothes and she had a flat screen tv sitting on the floor with neptune favorite console system with four controllers hooked up to it**

**"nep I'm gonna set you down on the bed ok"sora said**

**"i don't wash the bed"neptune said giggling then she began saying incoherent things**

**sora just sighed but laughed and then lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed and unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the back of her desk chair **

**"no bed for the neperoni" neptune protested as she was pounding the bed with her fist**

**"cmon your drunk your not used to dri-"sora was saying but he grew puzzled because neptune was staring at him hard**

**sora walked back over to her and crawled on her bed and he moved her hair off her forehead and he did the same with his and press them together**

**"hmmm"sora hummed, neptune at this point started getting a giant dark blush on her face then she did the unexpected she lean forward and push her lips together with sora and pushed him down on the bed straddling him**

**"sora...haaa...i feel an itch...down there"neptune seductively said with a blush**

**"wait wait wait nep baby thats the alcohol talking"sora said with a worried smile**

**"no...this is me"her breathing heavy**

***GASP*GULP***

**sora had gasp and swallowed hard as neptune showed her face she was blushing heavily and her breaths coming in huge gaps,each breath hitting and also wetness hit sora face as it began falling down sliding down below his eye and at the chin then falling down to his neck in turn made sora shiver**

**"neptune...tell me how much you want it i wanna hear you beg"sora said whispering seductively but in a more sadistic voice in her ear**

**"i need you...i want you...i crave you...its so hot...its intense...its aches so bad it hurts"neptune choke through each sob,sora chuckled at that,this though made neptune look at him with hurt and pleading eyes thinking he's not gonna give her what she wants**

***GASP***

**neptune feels a warm hand caress her cheek and she looks at sora and his eyes were half lidded and his eyes glowed a little.**

**(Lemon time lovelies)**

**Sora then switch their positions and kiss her hard full of love and lust while neptune was being kissed sora went under her dress and squeezed her nipple hard"ahhhhhh nnnngg sor-aaa"neptune moaned through their kiss.**

**sora then broke off the kiss with a trail of saliva following then took off his hoodie and his shoes followed his hoodie to gently hitting the floor.**

**"neptune I'm saying this now once this starts its not stopping"sora said bluntly with evidence with worry but neptune shook her head**

**"i want this"neptune voice full of love and sora leaned down and captured neptune lips in a searing kiss of passion then neptune broke off the kiss and went to sora pants zipper and unzipped it and reach her small tender hands in there and took out sora member**

**"wow will that even fit"neptune said amazed at sora size,sora member stood 13inches almost reaching 14,neptune began to slowly jerk sora off getting soft groans from him then she did something unexpected she took half of it in her mouth and suck it fast earning a little growl neptune smirk at this as she looked at sora eyes it show two slits as neptune thought his animal side came out**

**"my my neptune you grown bolder by the minute"sora said grinning devilish and unzipped neptune dress and stick two fingers in her pussy**

**"ahhhhh noo ahh nnng"neptune moaned as sora plunged his fingers into her,as she try concentrated on giving sora pleasure her mind was going blank by the minute**

**"ahhhhh sora its too much my mind going blank"neptune half screamed half moaned at sora then he grabbed her shoulders and gently laid her back on her pillows**

**"whaa sora whats wrong"neptune asked afraid they were gonna stop,he then leaned down and whispered in her ear**

**"i wanna see what you look like thriving in pleasure screaming my name"sora said sadisticly to neptune then he went between her legs**

**"woah sora wait I'm not ready"neptune said as she was trying to stop sora from prying her legs open but he proved he was stronger and went to her pussy and slowly licked it**

**"ah"neptune moaned as sora licked he got faster and faster"ohhh ahhh mmm nnnng ahhh nooo"neptune mewled as sora ravage her with his tongue then he stuck his tongue inside her as he did that neptune eyes grew huge"ahhhhh mmmm nnng mmm sora sora sora sora sora"neptune screamed as he put her hands on sora head pushing his head more into her pussy this in turn made sora smirk then he toke out his tongue and suck on her clitoris"sora sora sora I'm cumming I'm cumming"neptune screamed as he threw her head back with her tongue hanging out.**

**(Planeptune kitchen)**

**(Everybody went home)**

***SIGH***

**"i wonder if neptune's ok"nepgear wonder still worried about her sister condition**

**"sora sora sora I'm cumming I'm cumming"neptune screamed**

**"huh that was neptune"nepgear grew curious and went to neptune room**

**"sora mwah pwease"neptune said through the door**

**("what are they doing in there")nepgear thought curiously as she opened the door slighty curiously and her eyes went wide at what she saw,her sister was naked and had a huge scarlet blush breathing heavily and she blushed at sora licking up some substance between neptune legs and seeing him leave in between her sister legs and his member looking hard and tall but mostly painful as it twitch and nepgear unconsciously breathed harder and her hands shaking and twitching heading south and north to stroke her pussy and grab her breast. **

**(Back to the hero and heroine)**

**"neptune lets get to the main part"sora said huskily and then he put the tip of his member at her entrance"this might hurt so you can bite my neck for the mean time till the pain subsides"sora said huskily,all she can do is nod as he began carefully moving more into her she grimace at the pain and bit sora lightly on his neck.**

**(Back to our little voyour sister)**

**"Hmmmm sora"nepgear moaned as she saw sora moved slowly into her sister**

**"ahhh sora it hurts"nepgear heard neptune say**

**"its ok i won't move till your comfortable"nepgear heard sora say with a kind loving smile as nepgear saw this she felt jealous of her sister to be getting this kind of attention from him.**

**(Back to the lemon)(ph stands for purple heart)**

**"Its ok to move now"neptune said caressing sora cheek as she uttered those words he was thrusting into neptune hard"ahhhhh sora"**

**"it feels soo good"neptune face had a look of euphoria**

**"F-f-faster"a choked sob reached his ears,looking down seeing neptune biting her lip and her eyes wondering upward in ecstasy**

**Sora kept looking as he suddenly felt his resolve broke and his rhythm increase intensely **

**"S-something...hnnnn"neptune pussy convulse around him**

**"sora my mind my mind its going blank I think I'm cumming"neptune screamed as she came,in a moment she was calming down from her breathing hard and tired but sora was still unpleased **

**Not waiting sora thrusted inside her faster and more harder"ahhhhhhh nnnng ohhh ahhhhh wa-it i'm sensitive sorrraaaaaa" neptune mewled/scream**

**"scream more,beg more,cry more i wanna see it all"sora said seductively as he moved to her neck and bit,suck,lick her hard**

**"ahhhhh ah ohhhhhh hnnn sora sora i love you"neptune said as tears came to her eyes and then she did the unexpected she began glowing and shifted into HDD mode**

**"ahh ahh ahh sora ahh soraaa"neptune(ph)screamed"sora m-my b-breast please suck them"neptune(ph) moaned at sora pleadingly,sora then stop sucking on her neck then went to her ample breast and began sucking on her nipples as he began lifting her up so shes now eye level with him now" hnnnnn...i'm gonna cum ...dosh itsh...wish me"neptune(ph)moaned **

**"yea ill cum with you"sora said smirking as he began going faster**

**"you ready nep"sora said grinning devilishly then he heard neptune cry and stop moving and put her arms around his neck but sora ignored it a push but all of a sudden neptune got insanely tight and he push one more time and neptune screamed but sora quickly silence her with his lips feeling her scream inside him,as neptune was coming she squeezing sora more and more which made him cum hard,his balls hosing more and more cum inside her womb**

**(Nepgear turn)**

**As nepgear watched her sister and sora cum together she was near her climax and as she felt it coming she shut her eyes tightly but as she about to cum she heard voices and it was noire,blanc and vert and they seem to be arguing over breast again**

**"my my are you two perhaps jealous of my bust"vert said slyly**

**"keep talking and i'll bury you silicone"blanc said darkly**

**"guys cmon we came to check on neptune"noire said**

**"oh and since when have you cared noire" vert said smirking**

**"i-i-i don't its that i don't wanna lose competition thats all"noire said like a true tsundere as they rounded the corner they saw nepgear acting strange**

**""oh my darling little sister how are you"vert said enveloping nepgear in her beautiful breast**

**"hey whats going on with neptune"noire inquired**

**"uh uh ohh she fine just sleeping"nepgear said quickly before going back in vert rackzilla pit**

**"i see"noire said and pushed the door open**

**"ahh w-wait"nepgear said but was too late.**

**"Ahhhhh"noire screamed and fell back**

**"whats wrong never seen a sick per-"blanc was saying but fell back with noire and then vert looked in and drop nepgear and drop to the floor then nepgear looked in to see sora hovering over a tired neptune panting with her tongue like a crazy animal**

**"what the hell were you two doing"the cpus once fallen now recovered instantly.**

**Neptune and sora turn their heads seeing dark blushes over vert,noire,blanc and nepgear"**

**suuup"sora said with a wave**

**"don't sup me what were you two doing"noire ask with her cheeks puffed and her face getting redder**

**"having sex"sora said with his head tilted with a oblivious look**

**"WHAAAAAAT!"the cpus said in unison**

**"well if you guys don't mind i wanna get change back into my wonderful drapes"neptune said sillily with a smile **

**"f-f-fine but after that come to the kitchen"noire said angry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After dressing sora and neptune went to the kitchen and were immediately seated down and tied down**

**"alright explain what happen before i hammer your organs"blanc said with her hammer in hands and a glare**

**"yes the truth is out and so is your panties blanc"sora said**

**"what the he-he's gone"blanc said**

**"nope he's between your legs blanny"she heard sora's casual voice and looked down**

**"i must say blanc red really does suit you i always thought white would"sora said grinning**

**"you son of a-he disappeared again dammit"blanc said with rage and looked to see sora back in his chair tied up whistling**

**"how the hell did you do that"blanc said angrily**

**"its magic baby"sora said grinning**

**"but vert you shouldn't wear stripes and noire black suits you better than white"sora added with a Cheshire cat smile**

**"w-when did you look at my underwear"noire tried to inquire getting up in his face and he kissed her nose**

**"when the going gets rough you gotta do something like feed a deer or something"sora said flipping upside down in his chair"ha like a fucking boss"sora said laughing.**

**"Anyway what were you two doing"vert asked**

**"we were having passy wassy inti time"neptune said smiling a cheshire cat along with sora**

**"i wanna know de~ta~ils"vert sang**

**"well theres someone who knows too"sora shot back**

**"who"noire quickly asked"sora then disappeared out his chair and returned being tied up but with a tied up nepgear on his lap**

**"well then gear why don't you tell us since you were watching"sora said putting his face into the crook of her neck and gently suck on her skin.**

**"If you Tell us gear ill keep doin this however if you don't"sora stop sucking on her neck**

**"hmm fine"nepgear mumbled defeated and she told everything included sora size which made the girls feel gobsmacked. **

**" thats all "nepgear said feeling even more weak from sora' devouring of her neck**

**"you really sensitive gear"sora whispered in her ear seductively then biting her ear making her yelped. **

**"no fair"noire mumbled feeling defeated and looking away at what was happening to nepgear**

**"Anyway lets get untie and eat some delicious pudding"neptune said smiling**

**"Fine"noire,vert and blanc said**

**Nepgear sighed and squirmed a little**

**"Sounds yummy"sora said getting himself untied and then untying neptune and nepgear**

**(Night time) **

**"I don't mind a slumber party where we can talk for hours and hours till the sun picks it giant head over the horizon but i feel like your doing this to torture me"neptune said**

**"I-its not like im trying to peep on you and sora or anything maybe i just felt like sleeping over hmph"noire Said getting red**

**"Oh please your just trying to stop them from their...their"blanc was trying to say but couldn't**

**"You mean stop them from having intercourse"vert finish for blanc**

**"Why you little-"noire grumbled**

**"Oh don't worry guys we won't do any of that"neptune said waving her hand back and forth **

**"Riiiiiiight"everyone else said**

**"Riiiight"sora said appearing outta no where next to blanc hugging her from behind smiling a childish smile**

**"Whoa"everyone said seeing him do that**

**"Jeez what the hell don't scare me you annoying prick"blanc said getting over the scare of what had just happen**

**"Hey hey i wanna sleep over too"sora said with a cute pout**

**The cpus then looked at each other"well i don't mind"neptune said**

**"I don't either"vert said**

**"As long as he isn't gonna be perverted"noire said **

**"Sure why not"blanc said**

**"Yaaaay"sora shouted as his cat ears and tail came out**

**"Nyaaaa"sora meowed and crawled over to blanc and lied down on his side and put his head on blanc lap**

**"Uh w-w-what are you doing"blanc stuttered blushing**

**"Your soft blanc"sora said as he began pushing blanc down and laying his head down on her breast"so soft"sora said purring and softly snoring**

**"Did he just fall asleep"noire said**

**"To not fall asleep on breast like mine i don't understand"vert said**

**"Hey blanc i'm suppose to be the main love interest in this fan-"neptune no breaking the fourth wall thingie"sora said cutting her off then going back to sleep**

**"Anyway lets talk and play we're still young"neptune said turning off the lights and turning on her console**

**And handing everyone controllers**

**"Uhh kinda having some difficulties here"Blanc said looking at sora cause he was still clinging to Blanc**

**"Its no use Blanny"Shinx said appearing outta no where on neptune shoulder"when he's comfy on a person he won't let go of them**

**"I see then,ill Just try to play with him on me then"Blanc said casual as neptune got to the character selection screen to play the game**

**"Oooh take that pudding kick"neptune yelled **

**"Why you ill crush you mercilessly neptune"noire said feeling her blood boiling**

**"Take that Blanc"vert said feeling competitive side coming over to her**

**"Damn you thunder tits"Blanc yelled angrily trying to kill vert**

**"Why you i'm gonn- ahhh"blanc suddenly moaned **

**"Your gonna what now?"neptune questioned **

**...**

**"Blanny i know you're usual silent and all but its ok t-"neptune face suddenly went red **

**"Cmon if you don't stop procrastinating you'll lo-"noire face went suddenly red just as neptune**

**"What'd you guys sudden realiz-"now vert face was red**

**The three red face cpus saw blanc moaning lightly and a sleep sora lightly biting her breast and murmuring steak in his sleep**

**"H-h-h-help me"blanc moaned**

**As the cpus heard this they broke out their trance and tried to help their fellow cpu**

**"Let go"noire said pulling as hard as she can**

**"Wouldn't prefer mine more over her flat chest"vert said pulling**

**"You should be nibbling on me i'm the main love interest "neptune said pulling harder than the rest of them**

**"Cmon hurry"blanc moaned falling over with sora not budging to let go**

**"Maybe if we transform we can get him off"vert said **

**"Right lets go"the cpus said transforming**

**"All right lets get him off"noire(bh)said**

**"Lets"vert(gh)said**

**"Right now pull everyone"neptune(ph) said **

**"Hurry the hell up im goin weak" blanc(wh) moaned and breathed heavily **

**The cpus pulled and pulled but our blonde wouldn't budge even a second i guess blanc that comfy**

**"Sora"neptune said going towards his ear"wake up"neptune said in a whisper and bit his ear**

**As neptune bit his ear sora stirred and open one eye showing tired golden eyes"what"he said irritated and annoyed and beyond pissed**

***thunk*"you damn pervert"blanc said with a blush**

**"Owwchie"he said rubbing his head and putting**

**"Its what you get for doing that"noire said**

**"I agree"vert said**

**"You were foolish"neptune said**

**"Damn meanies"sora said **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Next morning)**

***SLASH*SLASH*THUNK*THUNK***

**Sora and IF were together sparring in the forest both giving their best trying to not let the other get the upper hand while the others watched and cheered**

**"Is that all you got Iffy"**

**"Don't get cocky now"**

**IF was slashing at sora with her qatars fast **

**Sora was keeping up with her with his a sword that was black,red in the middle and white in the back and the guard was x shaped and the handle was black with yellow with blue magic symbols and red,black,white,yellow,blue,green and purple and pink gems embedded on the handle**

**"Alright then iffy eat this"sora shouted,his blade admitted a orange aura"TERRA STORM"he shouted and he swung the sword and a orange tornado appeared shooting energy waves**

**"Wha-"the tornado had suck IF up and spin her around,as it spin her sora sat down and started laughing as he was watch her in satisfaction and then thought this is enough as he made the sword stop glowing the tornado disappeared leaving a falling Iffy **

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**"I've got yowwww"**

**"I got you"**

**Sora planned to catch her but as she coming down she toke of her coat and put in his face blinding him as he fell with her landing on top of him then sora toke of the coat reveling IF pointing her weapons at him smirking in victory**

**"Think you win"sora smirked **

**"Yea"IF smirked**

**"Well ya lose"**

**Sora had grabbed her suddenly flipping her over as he straddled her sides **

**"Damn"IF cursed**

**"You see iffy i like being on top"sora whispered into her ear earning a blush from her"but just for you i'll let you be on top"sora said biting her ear making her gasp at the sudden attack to her ear**

**"Wahh wait a minute"IF yelled**

**"What"sora said with a innocent look**

**"What are you doing to me"IF hissed struggling under his grasp **

**"Hehe your like a little kitten"sora said showing a charming smile as sora face drew closer to IF**

**IF only closed her eyes accepting what was going to happen to her**

***BOOM*instantly sora and IF were up and dashing to the explosion leaving the others still shocked at what happened**

**"Cmon girls we gotta jet"neptune suddenly shouted"we gotta save gamindustri"hearing that everyone started feeling proud"before they still our thunder"everyone proudness dropped,transforming and carrying**

**the cpus and candidate and compa flew to the explosion at top speed.**

**the group flying through the city saw dents and craters in the streets and buildings**

**"Wheres the monstrosity that caused this to my nation"neptune said feeling anger rise as they landed on the destroyed concrete **

**"Well first lets find it and kick its sorry ass in to the ground"they heard blanc said slamming her fist into her hand**

**"Yeaaa"they chorused**

**"But"**

**They all turn to look at nep gear**

**"I wonder where iffy and so-ahhhhhhhhhblarghhh"nepgear was interrupted as IF landed on her **

**" IF are you alright"neptune hovered next to her and expected her body,she bruises and scrapes on her**

**IF groaned in pain opening her eyes only to quickly close them **

**"Iffy what happened"vert asked her**

***groan*"there...was some guy*groan"he was monstrous...he overpowered both of us...i tried to attack when sora ran at him but he sent us flying"she whispered everything and then she blacked out,the pain was too much to bare**

**"Damn"neptune cursed hovering up**

**"Cmon guys we gotta take this person down"the girls left compa with IF too treat her wounds and they quickly flew off to find the villain who caused this **

***BOOM!*BOOM!*CLASH!***

**The girls heard explosion and clashing of weapons as they got closer to the noises,as they were getting closer neptune stopped immediately"you feel that"neptune voice was shaky but remained strong **

**They all nodded silently feeling the strong energy past them**

**"Lets hurry"**

**"Right"**

**The girls picked up on speed breaking the sound barrier flying faster to see if their other companion was still alive and to see this monster**

***BOOM!*CLASH!*CLASH!***

**The sound of metal colliding together got louder and louder,The girls eventually slowed down seeing two figures in the sky,one with blonde haired unbraided and half his hoodie torn showing his bandage arm and half of his chest and stomach and seeing a couple of cuts on his torso and bleed seeping from both sides of his head and mouth,The other was a man with blue eyes and long tied dirty green hair with purple tips and a clean untouched white kimono with purple swirls on it and white sweat pants and sandals**

**"Do you still intend to fight kasallchim?"The greenette man yelled**

**"Well you come here destroying shit do ya really expect me to ignore it"sora yelled back**

**"I see then...ill just have to kill you"the man blue eyes turned cold and green aura surged outta him making him show a killer intent**

**"SOR-*CLANG!*the man vertically sliced at sora with his sword while sora could only block it sending him flying into a building**

**The girls were shocked too see anyone with this kind of power,neptune turned to him only seeing more green aura shooting out of him,sora came back but now he had more bruises and scratches on him and he had a deep wound on his chest**

**"Hehehehahahaha"the man began laughing manically,his eyes showing murderous intent towards the blonde **

**As he rushed at him again,he was gonna swing horizontally this time**

***CLANG!*GASP!*as swords made impact the green haired man gasped seeing purple hair and deep loathing blue eyes**

**"Why are you doing this to my nation and my comrade"neptune questioned showing deep malice for the man in front of her **

**"I..i..i..i..m...I'm nabu nice to meet you...and i-i-its not int-t-tional"the man only stuttered,his eyes dilated and he started sweating and swearing whispery to himself **

**"NOT INTENTIONAL DON'T KID ME"neptune screamed,gritting her teeth and pushing the man back with excessive strength making him crash into the streets of planeptune as he crashed the others floated above where he crashed being cautious of the man,readying themselves for when he emerges**

**Neptune was breathing was ragged and dark purple aura was slowly oozing out of her and her eyes were seething with anger**

**"Neptune calm down"neptune turned around seeing sora walk over too her collapsing his whole body onto her"we can fix this anyway"he muttered into her ear slowly**

**"My nation is important to me but your my...main concern"**

**"I see then I'm happy I'm your concern"**

**As he said that neptune wrapped her arms around his back and clutch him tightly,biting her lip as she felt tears were going to escape her eyes**

**"AHHHHHNN WHAT THE FUCKKK"the two heard screaming too see the man named nabu looking at them specially sora and the others were smashed into the building by the man's aura**

**"DON'T"aura surged out**

**"TOUCH"more surged as he dashed towards sora and neptune**

**"MY"so much murderous intent**

**"WIFE YOU BASTARD"nabu yelled bringing his sword up and bringing it down fast before neptune could parry it but sora pushed her out the way**

***SWKESHH!*BOOM*the sound of flesh ripping and then the sound of crashing went past neptune ears but what didn't past her vision was a painful expression on the blonde face and blood flying in the air and getting on her face and her tight black and purple leotard **

**"Hahahaehehahe"nabu laughed more manically"do you see that purple heart I'm stronger than that bitch"he cackled"the strong will always survive"leaving him on a full on cackle as he reached out to touch the purple haired cpu**

**"SHUUTUPPP"the greenette turned only to see a blue haired girl with fiery red eyes slammed a white axe in his face sending him backflipping uncontrollable into the streets again creating another huge crater with a kick of a huge dust cloud**

**"Piss ant"Blanc muttered with venom**

**"Man i can't believe I black heart got taken down so easily"noire came back dusting her grayish blackish leotard rushing back to neptune and blanc with everyone else in tow **

**"Yes i can't believe either but i question who is the strange commoner"vert said putting her arms under her covered breast**

**Even though neptune acknowledge they were there she didn't look she was too shocked,she couldn't stop staring at the blood on her hands and sora pained face kept replaying in her head**

**"Sister?"neptune didn't even acknowledge nepgear then she began wondering why shes been staring at her hand the whole time**

**"Sister let me see your hand?"she said that cautiously while extending her arm towards but neptune made no sound or did any moving **

**"Why are you reaching for her hand"uni came up to her with a questionive look **

**"YOU BITCHESSSS I'LL KILL YOU"nabu rose out of the ground with a angry expression"HAHEHAHEAA DONT WORRY PURPLE HEART WE CAN BE TOGETHER AFTER I KILL THEM LIKE THAT FIRST NUISANCE"nabu shouted while saliva was dripping extremely fast from his mouth**

**"Ugh gross"noire said with a nauseated look**

**"Whatever lets just beat his ass already"blanc huffed and readied her axe**

**"Is everybody ready"vert looked at everyone**

**"YEAH"they shouted**

**"CHARGEEEE"noire the first one dashing shouted**

**"BRING IT"nabu shouted with animosity**


	6. Chapter 6

..."Wake up already"

…..." ' haaa haa' "

Sora looked up to find himself laying on a blue building"blue skies,skyscrapers,trees,animals and zangetzu and yoru"sora looked up too see the entities that he housed

"It's been a while huh king"the yoru him which was a white entity that resembled him but was much taller and devilish...his eyes were completely black but had dark green pupils

"Yea it's been a while"he said trying to get back he immediately fell back down,looking at his body too see a series of cuts and bruises"fuck so my wounds come here too"sora said sighing

"Are you gonna give up"zangetzu spoke

"I don't know he's incredibly stronger than me"

*CLASH!*BOOOOM!*

Yoru his other self attacked sora

"Huh you say that but your up and at em huh"sora blocked his blade which was zangetzu shiki with his hand"he is stronger than me is what i want to say but HE'S NOWHERE NEAR MY LEVEL"as sora said that black energy surged out crumpling the windows and building"yes yes*clap!clap*thats the king i remember,the stronger the opponent the better and happier you are"yoru smiled and snickered while zangetsu simply had a straight face

"The stronger than better"as he said that he rose his hand in the hair"666 the number of the beast,777 the gods words of thou who are blessed

Break the seal and unleashed the truth..."he whispered the last part and a surge of black and white and red energy surrounded him"its time i show my true power"

*TICK*TOCK*TICK*TOCK*

A clocked tick and the world starting getting lighter

"Haaaaaa take this"neptune swung vertically at nabu

"Sorry honey but thats not enough"he swung horizontal at her slicing the sword in half and then palmed her in her stomach which made her retch over in pain

"Now honey stop being foolish,I've defeated everyone else so stop resisting we can still live here and rule planeptune together"he said that with lying eyes that were unfocused and crazy but neptune still struggled against him hoping her friends would come but he did defeat them. All of them lied on the ground scratch up behind her after the explosion of power from nabu he quickly took down the goddesses like they were child's play but neptune was unruly to this

"Fine"his eyes got darker

"I'll find a way to resurrect you dear"as he said that he brought up his sword"don't worry if i can't bring you back ill join you"a crazed smile graced him

*SWING!*CLANG!*ClASH!*

*GASP!*

Neptune breath hitched in her throat as she saw the familiar blonde but with smoke coming out his wounds in front of her with his blade blocking the greenette's blade

"What b-ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"nabu was interrupted by sora who released a inhuman roar as violent wind surrounded him lashing out everywhere getting bigger and bigger by the minute

"Ahh SORAAAA"neptune got blown away with the others

"What but how are you AGHHHHHH"nabu got blown away into a building getting imbedded in it

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *SSSSSSSSS!*

As sora roared a white light surrounded him and enter him leaving a sizzling sound

"S-s-sora"neptune walked over to him muttering his name weakly still to surprise to see him alive but not only that,his appearance had change

His hair was now black with green tips and he was a little taller and his clothes changed to a mini black hoodie that had a fur trim on the collar and sleeves with a red zig zag on the right sleeve and he now sports a green open shirt revealing his torso thats teared covering his left thigh and his choker turned green but the most distinctive feature was his right eye was now green with a red circle in it with three black dots going diagonally

"Sora"he rose his hand and his blade appeared in his hand,it also changed to a fully green blade with no guard and a black handle with blue magic symbols that were carved in to it with an eye similar to sora right eye except with a blue circle at the bottom hanging by a gold chain

Sora turned around putting the sword on his back without a sheath and it magical sticked to him,he kneeled next to her and cupped her cheek with one hand"your...mine"his voice was the same but more deep and powerful making her shudder at the tone

"I'm...yours?"she put a hand over sora's hand"i'm yours"this time she said it with reassurance

*BOOOM!*DOOOM!'*

"SHES MINE DAMMIT MINE MINE MINE"nabu bursted at them with unbelievable speed bringing his sword up

*CLASH!*CLASH!*CLANG!*

*BANG*CLASH*CLASH*CLANG*

Sora had return each strike eventually getting the upper hand and pushing nabu back

"Damn"he rose his sword"TANKA"and purple energy ripped through the ground towards sora,his eyes darkened as he look at the purple energy coming towards him at a rapid speed"hmmm"sora held his blade to the right of him"intenziki"he swung his blade and a blue energy like bullet shot out

"You think that puny thing will destroy tanka then you must be a dumbass"sora stood quiet as the two energy were about to meet

"Ha i'll wi-WHAT THE HELL"nabu was surprise at what happened,the beam sora shot went through the tanka and completely disintegrated it still heading toward nabu

"Hmph like i'll let that hit me"nabu put his blade up in front of himself

*BANG!*SSSSSSS!*SPLURT!*

Nabu blocked but the beam disintegrated where it hit the blade and striked nabu in his chest where he was heavily injured making blood shoot out of him

"Ghhh damn"*SSSPLSHHH*nabu's wound in his chest began healing over where sora shot,nabu stared at the healing watching his flesh stretch over to cover it finally healing

"He..ha...hahahahah!so much for that dumbass"

"Heh"

Nabu stopped laughing and looked at sora,he was smiling a smile fit for a devil"whats so funny huh?"

"...Did the beam leave your body hmmm?"

That question hit nabu like a knife,he didn't feel it pass through him

"Wha-what did you do to me"nabu panicked and started clawing at his chest but realize he couldn't...his chest felt like metal but his body felt like it was being put in lava

Sora didn't say nothing and only smiled and pointed his thumb down and turned and walked towards neptune quickly scooping her up in bridal style

"S-sora"

HEY PUT MY WIFE DO-BLARGHH"he threw up

"3"

"Hey didn't you hear me"nabu yelled weakly

"2"neptune looked at sora and wonder why he was counting

"Damn you didn't-ugh agg ngh agghhhhh"he started convulsing and vomiting

Sora smiled showing his fangs"1"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Nabu just exploded causing a huge explosion blowing million things at them but never hitting them

"Sora"he didn't answer just looked at her with dark eyes

"Sommph"sora silent her with his lips quickly slipping his tongue in her mouth

" 'haaa haaa sora ' "neptune breathed heavily before sora enveloped her in another searing french kiss,this time letting neptune slip her tongue in"hmmm sora"as neptune tried pulling away sora bit her tongue and pulled himself into her mouth" so ...intense"neptune breathed again drained with a blush

Sora smiled and walked to the rest of the group putting neptune down to help everyone

"Everyone wake up please"neptune and sora feed everyone reflexes and elixirs.

"Sis,neptune,neptuna,neppy"the girls all got up seeing neptune feeling relieved to know their friend is alright

"Huh but wheres sora?"vert questioned,she simply pointed to the man behind her

3...2...1

"EHHHHH WHAAAAT"a collective screams

"You look so diffrent what happened"noire walked up to him poking him while uni,ram and rom and nepgear checked him out"i...guess this...is different to...what i'm usually...like"sora muttered"hold on"he added quickly but discreetly.

He closed his eyes and concentrated breathing deeply in once and putting his hands into fist and putting them by his sides and turn them right side up

A green circle appeared around his waist,a green line appeared on his shoulders and legs,they entered him as he was enveloped by a black light...showing a normal sora

"Thats a sora we know"ram said looking at him smiling,and him showing a grin

*SWISHHH!*

The girls untransformed except for peashy and plutia

"Ugh i'm stinkin poopered out"neptune said sitting down

"I know what you mean"nepgear say right next to her

"NEP-NEP EVERYONE"they heard compas voice looking over to see compa and a patched up IF on a motorcycle heading their way

"Iffy you're ok"neptune said we new energy racing to them

"It's good to see all of you are alright"compa said relieved putting a hand on her chest

"Yea but how's sora he took a heavier beating then me"IF said with a worried and an irritated expression

"He's righ-"*THUD*neptune sentence was cut short as she saw sora fall to the ground"whoa hey sora"everyone raced to him,turning him over,his breathing was ragged and his face was red as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"He's sicki icky"peashy panicked

"Yes let's get him back to the basilacom"plutia said swinging his arm around her shoulder as peashy gets the other one

"Mhm"everyone nodded and retransformed flying quickly to the Basilicom dubbed as the 'nep tower'


	7. Chapter 7

**They reached the Basilicom in a matter of minutes going through the balcony**

**"Ah yo welcome back"shinx said sitting on couch eating potato chips and watching tv but they ran past him,shinx sighed and followed as they went to sora's room,it was like neptune but with weapons and pictures and painting of different things and them**

**"Set him down there"plutia told peashy as they set him down and took off his hoodie and shoes and tucked him In the bed**

**Compa reached out and put a hand on his head"it's gotten worse it-it skyrocket"sora was even redder and he was breathing as if his life depended on it"what can we do"uni pouted and stood next to compa"we need some cold compress and pain killers and bandages and some hot compress also elfelxi "everyone raced out as they went to get the items**

**(Elfelxi is elixir and reflex put together,it can be rubbed and drinked)**

**Everyone came back in a minute handing compa the items**

**First:she applied elfelxi to his wounds **

**Second: compa applied the bandages and put hot compress on them after bandaging**

**Third:she then crushed up some pain killers and mixed them with elflexi and made him drink it**

**Last:she put a small pack of cold compress on his head and bandage it**

**"Whew that should do it"she wiped the sweat off her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief**

**"How long will he be knocked out for"a untransformed neptune ask**

**"Maybe a...day...hour...2minutes ugh i don't know"she said with swirls in her eyes**

**"Well well just let him rest for now ok"shinx walked in calm **

**Everyone nodded and walked out**

**"That reminds me plutie how'd you know we needed some helpies do you have magical powers knowing when we're in danger granger"neptune said **

**With excitement**

**"No the kitty ask me to help"plutia said smiling **

**"Shinx"everyone turned to him **

**"I thought y'all needed help"shinx shrugged**

**"Then why didn't you help"noire said getting angry grabbing him and shaking him leaving him with goggly eyes **

**"I-c-o-u-ldn't i-t"**

**"Why not"**

**"There was one more"**

**"There was?"vert suddenly stepped up**

**"Yea he was weak"**

**"Hmmm"vert thought for a moment"who are these people**

**"I have a hun-sora's awake"shinx cut himself off as his eyes glowed for a second**

**"Eh really"neptune jumped up racing too his room as everyone simplify walked quickly**

**Neptune jumped in,as everyone else did while shinx walked up to sora jumping on the bed sitting on his lap**

***YAWN*rubbing the sleep out of eyes"morning shinx how are you?"sora voice sound girlish and childish for some reason**

**"I'm fine how are you?"shinx asked**

**"Energized"sora stretch his arms out showing a cute face **

**"Heyy sor-owwwie"shinx hit her head with his tail as he took off the bandages and compresses and putting them on a desk**

**"Hey shinx what was that for"neptune pouted and rub her head while shinx ignored her**

**"Sora do you know them?"he pointed his tail at them"sora cocked his head to the side as question marks came out **

**"Sadly i can"t remember"he put a finger on his chin and cocked it to the other side cutely **

**The others faces grew serious except for one**

**"C-c-cute"they heard plutia mutter it**

**Everyone except sora paled at this**

**"Wait now sadie think about this he's a amnesic "neptune said **

**the thing is shinx met plutia and peashy before but sora didn't and now he has poor memory right now,this spell trouble and traumatizing**

**"Its ok it'll be ok"plutia licked her lips seductively looking at sora while he was still contemplating **

**"Ahem anywayyy lets get him dressed"shinx announced with a worried smile **

**"For now but he's mine"she winked and left and everyone followed,as they walked plutia and peashy untransformed showing a very lazy purple haired girl and a orange haired more hyperactive girl**

**"Neptuna neptuna let's play let's play p-knockout!"as she said that she uppercutted neptune **

**"Awwwww"neptune voice echoed as she fell down**

**"They're so lively"plutia mentioned smiling as she was making a plushie**

***TICK TOCK!***


	8. Chapter 8

***TICK TOCK!***

**Shinx was in sora room thinking what to do about sora,his mental age is back to a child and his physical appearance is changing a bit"hmmm what to do"shinx pondered"what to do indeed"sora said copying shinx**

**Shinx pondered for hours thinking what to do about him*DING!*a lightbulb went off in shinx's head as he smiled deviously at his thoughts"hey sora"he had a look of deviousness as sora cocked his head and answered"how about we get you dressed and practice what to say to people"his smile got huger**

**The girls were in the living room playing games and ganging up on neptune as usual while she protest and whines about how it isn't fair And the cpu candidates are playing and getting their sisters and vert some refreshments,peashy had fallen asleep next to plutia as she was mid way finishing up a doll of something blue while she had another that had a patch of yellow**

**"Heyyyy girls we're done hehehe"shinx laughed evilly as he walked out**

**"Oh hey shinx's how sora"nepgear walked up to him and bended down**

**"Have a look,sora come hereee please"shinx called snickering**

**"Okkkkkkk coming"they heard sora yell from his room,soon stepping out **

**"Oh sora i'm glad y-y-y g-g-goodness gwahh"nepgear had ...fainted**

**"what was that"uni walked up"nepgear what happ-"she looked at sora instantly she began saying incoherent things and fell over"nepgear,uni what happend"rom and ram called out running to where they are to quickly just fall over from the sight**

**"Ok pause the game"noire sighed**

**"Uh why are we paused"neptune whined**

**"Scared of losing"blanc sneered**

**"It's ok noire i'll win for me"vert said with sparkling eyes **

**"No thats not it,i heard the others fall down geez"she blushed and crossed her arms**

**"Ummm i think that was my fault"the cpus heard sora's childish voice**

**"Well what happened"noire yelled instantly regretting after hearing sora squeak **

**Sora walked to them with his hands behind his back squirming a little over their intense look,but in the cpus eyes there eyes were screaming "UNBELIEVABLE SEXYNESS"as they looked at sora appearance**

**Sora hair was unbraided and his bangs and side bangs were comb neatly and the hair cascading down, the middle was messy while the ones on each side were neatly comb separating from the messy middle. **

**He was wearing a type of black leather shirt with a V-split cut on the upper area of the outfit revealing the chiseled abs of his lightly tanned skin, and half round orange-slice cuts in the hip area,a small hood in the back pants were a tight black leather shorts that hugged his thighs and had silver lining pockets in the back and front and Around his waist is 2 adhered red and white triangle-striped belt in a x formation with his original still hanging off him tilting to the right .The outfit has a pronounced collar with yellow and white gold lining the edges and rim of the collar, also running down the V-shaped slit of the front, and he has his black choker worn around his neck. His mismatch shoes are now boots with buckles with a pronounced blossom bloom around the calf that reach up to the lower portion of his calf, and he has black collars with a gold triangle wrap on his thighs and detached skintight leather black and red sleeves adorn the arms up to the hands like a long pair of had a wireless bluetooth ear phone in his left ear and a black headband.**

**sora blushed"d-do i look wierd"he started fumbling with his long side bang,neptune stood up"no not at all"and sat backed down**

**"Thank goodness"he breathed a sigh of relief**

**"Sora go eat something you must be hungry"shinx said **

**"Ok"**

**"Wow"a collective wow from the cpus**

**and nosebleeds**

**"Yea wow indeed"he snickered"but look i need you to take him into town before he gets curious and sneaks out the house"**

**"He would sneak out?" Blanc asked**

**"Yes back then sora was a very curious kid"shinx said smiling"and still is but he answer them in his own way so its cool i guess"**

**"Soooooo you need us to take him out for a walk and pick up his scrapes basically"neptune said**

**"Yea i guess you can say that...but in your current states you guys can't keep up with sora,not even peashy i fear"shinx said sighing**

**"Seriously how much energy did he have as a kid"noire said unbelievably **

**"A lot but don't worry you guys are gonna be in your cpu states for this mission"shinx said smiling wide **

**"What but thats crazy drazy we're gonna be tuckered out"Neptune said flailing her arms"**

***sigh*"grab my tail"the cpus grabbed it and as they did they saw ripples of blue energy leave shinx and enter the cpus"so much energy"noire closed her eyes,a white light enveloped the cpus as it ended they were in their cpu forms**

**"A forceful transformation by ejecting large amounts of energy"neptune said moving her braid behind her back**

**"shwingo"he winked**

**"Shinx"they heard sora but didn't say anything to him"heyyy shinx i want pancakes"the cpus stared at sora...he gotten shorter reaching only neptune shoulder**

**"Well this was going to happen"shinx shrugged as he got off the couch and summoned a plate with pancakes and syrup with butter**

**"Yaaaay"he smiled widely with a tint of red on his cheeks showing absolute happiness **

**"C-cu-CUTE"plutia started inching closer and closer to sora**

***CHOP***

**Neptune chopped plutia lightly signaling her,making her quit with a slight disappointing face**

**"Anyway but you guys are going to get changed before you go"shinx said pointing his tail in the direction of neptune room so they can get changed **

**"What why"blanc asked bored **

**"To look normal a little"shinx said beating her board face with a ultra plain face**

**the cpus nodded and went to change,hearing a few yelps and things like 'i'll kill you or your boobs are soft or flat chested... And along the way hearing shaved**

**The cpus stepped being neptune wearing a purple crop top with leather white chokers in a x formation and a leather white jacket with purple stockings and a tight black skirt with chains and buckled white boots.**

**Noire stepped out wearing a black tank top with a grey hoodie and tight black pants with black buckled boots.**

**Blanc stepped out wearing a white racer top with white short shorts with red stockings with light blue ankle wrap wedges.**

**Vert stepped out wearing a green sweater with black shorts and green sandals.**

**Plutia walked out lastly wearing a dark purple tube top with dark blue denim short shorts with dark pink wedges**

***whistle*"Damnnnn"shinx clapped and whistle "if sora didn't lose his memory it would've been hot in here"he snickered **

**"Ahem a-aside that lets take him already"neptune said blushing a little **

**"Sora time to go out"sora jumped out his chair and was by shinx in a flash**

**"Now will you be a good boy?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Will you behave?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Will you listen?"**

**"yess"**

**"Go have fun"**

**"Yess sir"he saluted as he was walking towards the door with the others following in tow**

**"Where should we go first?"noire asked**

**"Maybe central"blanc said scratching her head**

**"Hmm lets"vert agreed**

**"Sora honey why don't you hold my hand"plutia reached out to sora,he looked at her and raised his hand but stopped and looked at his and then her then he looked at plutia seeing a gentle smile"ok"a small red tint on his cheeks as he grabbed plutia hands**

**"Good boy"she kissed his forehead making steam come from him and his face becoming red,they finally walked with the others in the back pouting a little and saying no fair.**


	9. Chapter 9&10

**Finally arriving in central the group explored especially sora seeing everything techy with a lot of stores and a giant water fountain in the middle**

**"Hold on tight to me"plutia said winking he nodded tightening his grip **

**on her hand as they continued walking but as they walked everybody started noticing the group but more specifically sora as everybody turned to him and blush as they did that sora squirmed and fidget a little growing a red tint on his cheeks making everybody stare more **

**"plutia Onee-chan"plutia stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to sora robotically making him giggle a little**

**"Y-yes"plutia gulped,hearing sora call her onee chan just spiked her mood**

**Insanely as she began getting lost in her thoughts as steam came out,the others rushed to her trying to calm her down**

**Sora on the other hand let go of plutia hand and started sniffing the air smelling delicacies all around particular a close one leading to the water fountain with a group of rebellious teenagers hanging and making jokes laughing loudly and disrespecting some people walking by,sora couldn't help scent of food drove him crazy as he started walking towards the group of teens**

**"And then i said what a dweeb"one member said making the others laugh,he had brown hair going to his nape and he had brown eyes, his outfit consist of a brown jacket with no shirt and he had black pants with black knee high boots with tassels on the side**

**"Uhh...e-e-e-escuse me can i have some pwetty pwease"sora said fidgeting and blushing**

**"Huh what do yo-omg"the guy turned around seeing sora and stop mid sentence thinking'damn'**

**"Well well well look at this cutie"one member who was bald stood up and walked around sora and stopped on his right side seeing the little cuts showing his sides and touched it with two fingers going up and down the soft flesh making sora yelp cutely and jump**

**"Oh god oh god oh god this kid is seriously cute kent"another member said breathing heavy looking at the brown haired male**

**"Heh hey kid c'mere"he patted his lap and waved a choco bar in front of sora making him instantly appear on the mans lap as he smile deviously **

**"Answer some questions and ill give this too you deal kiddo"**

**"Mhm mhm"**

**The girls finally gotten plutia to settle down from the ordeal that happened **

**Blanc started darting her head around making the cpus have question mark come out their heads**

**"Where's sora?"that question hit them harder than an eggplant rider**

**"We lost him"the four cpus exclaimed at the same time holding their head thinking shinx is gonna kill them**

**Plutia didn't look worried at all,she walked to a random stand owner describing what sora look like,the person blush**

**"Ahh yes the little cutie came here but them scrambled off saying he smelled chocolate"the man said"can you introduce me to him"the man had hearts in his eyes**

**"Hehehe"plutia laughed**

**"What?"plutia face got darker and whispered something in the man ear making him instantly turn purple**

**"B-b-b-b-bye"**

**"Bye~"the two waved bye with one being shaky and scared**

**"Pururut did you find any news"vert asked only receiving a nod of approval telling them what she knows so far**

**The five went around asking numerous people about their blonde midget seeing if they saw him but only receiving hearts in their eyes and asking to meet him and then only to receive violent threats from a certain sadist **

**"Oh yes the little blonde cutie he was heading towards the fountain"the lady replied looking heart struct,before the lady had time to ask for to meet him the girls already speeded off**

**"Alright are you a girl or boy?"**

**"Boy"sora replied feeling anxious **

**"Alright last question"sora eyes sparkled making the men turn into chibi jelly"whats your type"the man smiled deviously **

**"Type?"sora cocked his head only receiving more coos and awes"whats that?"question marks floated outta him**

**"Man you don't even know,no chocolate then"the man turned his face and tuck the chocolate away**

**Sora eyes glistened with tears as they fell down his face,he grabbed the man coat and pouted a little**

**"o-o-onii c-chan i -w-want the -chw-ocwate"sora sobbed in between words**

**The man looked at sora,he felt his body temperature as he felt his member going from limb to rock hard.**

**he gulped nervously,taking the chocolate from his pocket he put it in front of sora**

**"Here i was kidding"sora squealed in delight taking the chocolate in his mouth and nuzzling the man chest"onii chan you're the best"the man chuckled with a blush as he gave his men signals with his eyes**

**The cpus were running to the fountain seeing a bunch of people but no sora**

**"Damn where is he"noire cursed frustrated,sitting down**

**"Man those kids in the back are noisy"**

**"Yea honey lets move"**

**("In the back huh")neptune thought **

**"girls lets check the back real quick"neptune said with the others following quickly reaching it**

**"Ahhhh there he is"blanc pointed seeing sora on the man lap happily eating chocolate but weirdly**

**"Hey does he look funny to you"plutia asked pointing seeing sora's face was red a bit**

**They saw a man buy more junk food and opened one and put some kind of powder on to each of the candy**

**"Here cutie"sora took it shakily but still ate"i feel funny"sora said as he cat ears and tail came out"whoa this kid just keeps getting cuter by the minute"heh"the man kent with the brown hair got a idea as he leaned down and opened his mouth"hawahhh"the man bit sora ear lightly making him make scream in a moan like manner"JESUS THE KID IS TOOOOO CUTE"they whole group yelled**

**The girls weapons were drawn well they were wooden versions of them so no harm will be done hopefully as they stomped over there blood boiling but they held smiling faces hiding their inner destructive force they want to divine on those bandits drugging their midget **

**"Excuse me"neptune asked smiling **

**"What're you-hello beautiful"the one holding sora said**

**"good evening gents"vert said**

**"well well what can we do for you"a member said**

**"You see we have a problem"neptune now spoke**

**"Ohh and whats that"the brown haired one spoke**

**"That child you have is ours"vert said**

**"And we want him back now"noire said coming up**

**"Or do we have to pry it from you"blanc said coming up showing her killer intent **

**"I rather just torture them now"plutia said coming up licking her lips seductively **

**"Huh whoa whoa"he looked at the blonde on his lap breathing heavy and clutching his jacket with a exhausted face"he stays with me right kiddo"he pet sora ears making him purr**

**"He never purrs for me"noire whispered"give him to us now or else"noire quickly switch back to being tough**

**"Or else what bitch"a member came up with two following**

**"Or else this"her eyes darkened as she release her weapon making the 3 fly into a nearby unused shop**

**"Hey thats our base"one shouted**

**"Oh really"neptune smiled got wider and she summoned her sword and by sword i meant her real one not the wooden one**

***SWING!*SWOOOSH!*BOOM!***

**neptune swung her sword just once creating a huge hurricane taking the extras crashing into the base**

**Kent sweat dropped thinking he's screw("okay getting my ass handle by women is not worth it")he thought but began smiling deviously as he had a plan standing up quickly carrying sora bridal style"sorry ya stupid hoes but this one mine**

**"Tsk tsk tsk"plutia smiled mischievously **

**"Whats with the smile i win"he sneered a smile**

**"Heh"she smiled and brought up a choco bar waving it making sora head shot up and jumping outta his arms into hers begging for it**

**"i win"kent face got red as he dug in his pocket bringing a knife out,he ran at them full speed aiming at plutia**

**"I'll pop those silicones bitch"he ran faster putting the knife in front of himself ready to kill**

***SWOOOOOOO!*CRASHHH!***

**Vert stepped in and swung her wooden staff kicking up another mini tornado sending him flying into his base**

**"Hmmm talk about a joke"making everybody but sora laugh as he was still trying to get the chocolate**


	10. Chapter 11

**(Sun setting)**

**the sun was setting(ha and it says it)**

**Neptune was carrying sora on her back remembering how he was complaining about only wanted to be carried by her**

**Reaching the nep tower,they were greeted by the candidates and shinx and peashy and histoire **

**"Its good too see you welcome back"shinx and histoire greeted,the candidates nodded with that**

**"Mmh"the cpus nodded**

**"Right well i'll going to tuck the little midge in it"she emphasize by pointing at him using her head,she walked towards his room and tucked him in**

**"Ah oh my"even though sora was tucked in he was sucking on neptune thump and he refused to let go**

**"Hmmm...candy"**

**"So now I'm candy please refrain from the biting"neptune said with a hand in a praying sign from sora teeth**

**"ne..ptune"she blushed realizing**

**sora dreaming about her making her smile as she kiss his forehead and slowly pried her finger out and walked out**

**"Hmm flirting still"noire said untransformed"but i'm not jealous"shes truly a tsun**

**"Yes i know noire"she took a deep breath and exhaled**

**"By the way how long are you going to stay in HDD huh"**

**"Well i can't change back"she stated nonchalantly**

**"W-wha,what do you mean you can't change back"noire said flabbergasted **

**"it seems shinx put more energy into me than he was suppose to haha"she laughed lightly**

**"Unbelievable"**

**(NIGHT) **

**Sora awoke to hearing water splash on the floor,he rose from the bead and opened his door seeing rain from the large windows by the balcony **

**"Its raining huh,i wonder where shinx is at"he scratched his head and walked to the kitchen fridge and opened up it up pulling out some sparkling apple cider "heavily spiked"it said at the bottom**

**Sora smiled and brought the bottle out and a purple cup pouring himself some**

**"Oh seems you're awake and back to normal"he turned around hearing a familiar voice**

**"Oh shinx good night"sora smiled at him and brought the bottle up signaling does he want some **

**"So how do you feel"shinx teleported on top of the table with a purple cup in his hand as he poured himself some**

**"A little groggy and my head feels fuzzy"he rubbed his head while closing his right eye**

**"Guess i should feel you in on what happened..."**

***GULP*"and thats what happened to you"shinx said after finishing his cider**

**Sora had a 'are you serious face on'**

**"Anyway i can't believe you unleashed that much power"**

**"Oh yea sorry about that i didn't mean to"**

**"i know but next time relax you almost broke gamindustri "**

**"Seriously"**

**"Well it seems you've obtained another new power so use it wisely"**

**"Right right hehe"sora stood up and stretched"where ya headin"sora nudge his head toward the shower"a hot bath will make me feel better and plus i gotta repay the girls"he licked his lips saying that **

***opening door sounds and closing***

**"Hmmmm hmm hmmmm"sora sneaked seeing a perfect figure silhouette bending over**

**"Neptune huh and shes transformed"sora removed the clothing he had on and sneaked into the bathroom**

**"Hmmmmm hmm hmmmmm"she was putting bath salts and other types of salts in there turning it purple**

**Sora stepped stealthily over to her,his member getting harder and longer as it seem even his body just wanted to plunge into neptune for his dick was aiming straight for her but he planned to mess with her real quick**

**"Hmmm hot and soothinnnnnnn!"she felt something enter her and something squeeze her breast,quickly swinging her arm only hitting...nothing"maybe i'm just over imagining but..."she looked down seeing her juices go down her leg**

***SMACK SMACk***

**She smacked her cheeks trying to get her self together after sighing she put both foot down into the bath and started bending down**

**"Ahhh-AHHHHHHHH!"neptune screamed as she sat down definitely knowing something just entered her**

**"W-w-what t-t-this f-feeling"she turned around seeing a normal sora with a devilish face**

**"S-s-sora"she stuttered shaking **

**"My my nepse how sensitive are you"sora chuckled evilly **

**"S-s-shut up-ahhh"**

**"your so shaky its turning me on even more"**

***POUND*POUND*THRUST*. THRUST***

**Sora pounded into neptune harder and harder until the water splashed out the tub giving the tub is rather huge and could hold four people**

**"Ahhh hmmm nnng ahhh haa haa ahhh"neptune breathing was ragged and her moans were getting louder **

**"Soraaaa sor-aa p-p-please learrn to h-old back"neptune stuttered and breathed heavily each time she spoke**

**"Holding back isn't my thing besides this is repayment for acting like a sister"he smiled back and stood up taking her with him **

**"Ahhh w-wait a minute"she quickly wrapped herself around sora waist tightly**

**"Ney neptune ever been fucked against a wall huh"his face turned into a sadistic smile**

**"N-no"already know whats about to happen she gulped as sora had put her against a wall**

**"Today the day hehe"he whispered in her ear**

**Sora resumed his rough intrusions into neptune not even breaking a sweat and seemed to be getting faster while neptune was sweating,breathing and moaning raggedly,even pleading for sora to stop or slow down but it fell on deaf ears **

**"S-s-sora s~UWAHHHHHH"sora gritted his teeth as he felt neptune vagina clench on his dick hard**

**"Haa...haaa...haaaa"neptune breathed as sora removed himself from her and set her on the floor **

**"You clench harder and harder each orgasm you know that"he sat down next to her**

**"Haa..haa be quiet"she laid her head on his shoulder but looked at his dick as it was still hard and pulsing **

**"Your unsatisfied"she inclined her head at him**

**"Hmm oh don't worry about it"he waved as he tried to stand up only to be pulled back down**

**"What is it?"he looked at a frowning nep"nonsense i'll please you"before he could make any complaints she pushed him down and laid down on top of him putting them in the 69 position **

**"You stop me last time but this time i won't let you"she grinned prideful**

**Neptune leaned down and licked the tip of his dick drawing circles around it and then licking the shaft slowly in a teasing motion**

**"Kuh...not bad"sora had one eye closed enjoying the sensation neptune was giving him**

**"Heh"he grinned seeing neptune juices leak out onto his chest,he grabbed her ass bringing her closer and licked her vagina in slow teasing circular motions and then plunging his tongue into her seeing immediate results,she began squirming and moaning trying her best in pleasuring him **

**"No-n-n-not fair"she started jerking him off as she lick the tip and then taking half of it in her mouth,bobbing her head in a rhythmic pace to sora's tongue lashing and stabbing into her vagina**

**"I-i-i-i'm go-nna c-cu-cum"she said through gritted teeth and resumed her sucking feeling his member heat up immensely**

**"It seems i reached my limit"**

**"Together"**

**"Huh"**

**"Lets cum together sora"her eyes look pleading and shiny with lust,quickly continuing their pleasuring they quicken their pace feeling heat radiate off each other **

**"Tch"he hissed**

**"AH-AHHHHHHH"she screamed**

**Sora felt neptune empty all her juice into his mouth while neptune felt him empty all his load into her mouth,both swallowed what they were given with satisfied faces unlocked from each other and smiled and started a real bath washing each other.**


	11. Chapter 12

**(Lastation,morning)**

**Sora and shinx were in lastation heading to the basilacom to go repay and hang with noire and uni **

**"Hey sora do you think what were wearing stands out too much?"shinx said while his tail rub his head **

**"I like havin the spot light don't you too?"sora said**

**The eyes of lastation were on sora and shinx as they walked by admiring and blushing at his attire and their faces**

**sora wore a pair of glassy black shades that seemed to be able to scan things on his head and wore his black jeans with a black sarong with blue horizontal lines on it with a mini black and white leather biker jacket that had holes showing his shoulders and 3 yellow like chains with stairs as the clip attaching to the sleeves and the sarong got 4 and a red V-neck shirt and had triangle size holes by the waist and a white x on it that stretches to the back and he had his mismatched shoes and black choker and he discarded his gloves back at planeptune basilacom wearing on his right a black long glove with a red sword print going to his forearm and on the left a white pair with a red sword print going to his forearm.**

**shinx outfit consist of a black jacket with yellow bands on the sleeves and a chain on the back connecting two pockets and and the same star chain but wrapped around shinx tail with blue shades on his head**

**"Maybe but everybody looking and blushing and people keep taking damn pictures"shinx jumped up onto sora's head as kids try to touch him**

**"Now now shinxy pal juss enjoy it for now it's better this way anyway besides we're in luck"he smiled charmely and looked at the fans making them faint**

**"How so"he grumbled with a pout,sora pointed to a convenience store that said**

**"I-I-I-ITS NOT LIKE I'M HUNGRY OR ANYTHING GEEZ "in big glowing letters**

**sora and shinx laughed lightly nervously but entered the store seeing all types of food and drinks and the stares of fan girls and a little fan guys making sora shiver a little**

**"Lets get choosin and go bite the cat"sora declared pointing at the choices and walking**

**"I wonder where yer logic is"shinx muttered holding his head**

**(An minute later)**

**The two walked out with a hail storm of food carrying alcohol,juice,snacks and candy and even food for dinner**

**"Hehe food food foody food"sora was smiling brightly like a child who just received candy **

**"You're awfully happy"shinx looked at the smiling blonde**

**"I mean look at this food it looks to deli"he sniffed them and then giggled happily and hummed a song**

**The two continued walking towards the Basilicom with one bouncing with a bundle of energy**

**"sor we're here get in gear"finally arriving at lastation Basilicom sora pushed the door open and talked to the archbishop there asking to see noire,he replied and lead him there**

**"Yo no-"sora stopped mid sentence seeing noire sitting on the railing of her balcony with a annoyed expression**

**"My dick says bite but my mind says run"sora said contemplating"lets go with my dick choice"he walked over to her offering a peach pun to her**

**"Noi whats wrong hmm"sora sat down and put it in her hand but she made a growl**

***nuzzling*Purr* **

**Sora started nuzzling into noire neck "noi whats wrong"she growled and then got up making him stumble a bit**

**"Histoire told me you were coming but you took a while,you got balls for making me wait"she was yelling at him with her hands on her hips with a red tint on her face**

**"So you were really expecting me huh"sora then looked at her**

**"Wha-no-i uh"she stuttered taking the color red again**

**Sora ignored it and put the groceries down and bowed in a butler fashion making her wave her hands back and forth **

***FSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH***

**Sora clothes started changing to a butler uniform(black butler style)**

**"Is this to your liking lady noire"he asked looking directly in her eyes**

**"Uh i meep"she was lost staring at sora appearance **

**"For a bonus my lady"his hair turned black and unbraided in a single skinny straight line and his eyes turned a light teal**

**"Ah-uh"sora chuckled lightly and picked up the groceries and reached a glove hand to her bringing her inside **

**"Noire noire ah noi-"uni sentence stopped at seeing the black haired fellow resulting in her drawing her rifle"ok who are you and what're doing with noire"she had her rifle set to kill as she pointed straight at his head**

**"Hehe"he chuckled lightly sitting down a flustered noire and took one step and disappeared **

**"Wha-ahh"sora was in front of her with his hand on the rifle"mistress there is no need for that"uni eyes widened recognizing the voice **

**"Sora?"uni let the gun dematerialize**

**"Yes mistress what is it that you require?" He bowed slightly to her then fixed her hair**

**"whats happening?"**

**"For repayment i'll be serving your two every wishes to the best of my ability"he smiled at this while putting the groceries on the table**

**At that noire and uni looked at each other and talked in private while sora had a golden smile with black and white diamonds surrounding his face**

**Finally they stopped and looked at sora"hey you'll do anything right?"noire asked with a raised eye brow**

**"Yes m'lady to the best of my abilities"he smiled at her warmly**

**"Then uh um"she gone into deep thought thinking**

**"Sora"**

**"Yes mistress"**

**"Why is noire m'lady while I'm mistress?"she asked with question marks sprouting from her head**

**"I thought it was fitting mistress if you want i'll change it"he bowed**

**"N-NO"she yelled"i mean no i-i-its fine it doesn't make me happy or anything though"she finish crossing her arms with a red tint**

**"Yes mistress i've got it noted"**

**"Ahhh i got it entertain me"having been frustrated noire transformed **

**"M'lady"he pulled a chair out for her to sit on**

**"Thank you"she sat down**

**"Mistress"**

**"Ah t-thank you"**

**"M'lady,mistress if you seek entertain from me, i would request the CC if you don't mind my opinion" **

**"Whats the CC"noire asked**

**"I rather show it if its ok"he bowed**

**"Fine then do it"**

**Sora backed up and first got in a stance with his feet apart a little and his hands in fist by his waist**

**"CUTE COMBO"sora shouted doing a series of extreme cute poses and faces with animated rainbows and other cute things coming out each time he posed or did a cute face**

**Cue the nosebleeds and cute overload**

**"M'lady,mistress you're faces are red do you require water or perhaps ice please tell me"he asked concern**

**"N-n-no i'm fine"they both answered at same time **

**"I see then in five minutes dinner shall be ready"he said smiling & and bowing to them before going to the kitchen with the groceries **

**"R-r-right"they both answered together **


	12. Chapter 13

(Five mins later)

"DINNER READY LADYS"he called,hearing two foot steps approaching

"Good to see you m'lady,mistress"he then prepared the food on a metal serving cart,stopping at the table and pulling out the chairs for the two

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

The two thank him as he pushed them in and served the food

"Whoa talk about full course"noire face was awe struck at what sora had prepared for them,gently taking a bite of some of the food she hummed a tune that showed she was pleasures by it,uni now doing the same as her,hummed a tune as well

The two continued to eat his delicious food until...

"Oh mistress"sora tiger ears perked out seeing a bit of food food on uni chin and by her lips

"Hmm what-ah what're you doing"uni surprise how sora had licked her panicked

"You had food there besides it better to eat delicious food on someone who is delicious"finishing the sentence licking his lips in a seductive manner with a lusty look

"Wha-wha-wha"uni stuttered and blushed brightly

"Sora..."he looked at the person who called him,looking over to see noire with a tick mark on her forehead

"I'm all done now wash the dishes"a few more tick marks appearing on her head

"yes m'lady"as he picked up her dishes and left for the kitchen but before he dismiss himself he looked at uni and winked making her face turn full on red and more tick marks appear on noire's head

(An hour later)

noire and uni were in the living room playing video games while sora was preparing a bath for them

"Sor"he didn't turn around still preparing the bath but he knew who it was

"I was wondering where you ran off too"he said softly now putting minerals into the bath

"I was scouting i thought i sensed something"shinx said sitting down

"I see but i must attend to my masters before we attend to that matter"sora stood up his black hair moving swiftly with him

"I see well imma go scout more kay"he teleported out

"Right"looking back an sighing and going back to tell noire and uni the bath ready for them

"M'lady,mistress the bath is ready for you two"he said bowing

"Thank you"

"Thanks"the two thanked him before he disappeared

(The bath)

"Uni pass me the shampoo"noire was sitting on the stool checking her face and body for any acne or hair

"There isn't anymore"she deadpanned

Both the cpus sweat dropped at thinking they won't be able to wash themselves properly

door opens

The two turned around hearing the door open,seeing black hair tied up and a clothes rolled up

"Good afternoon i'll be washing you"he smiled and walked toward them while they stuttered and blush and tried to cover up

"Don't worry i have brought you towels as well"he said bringing out towels from nowhere

"Wh-uh-um"sora bended down and handed uni her towel while he had to wrap it around noire who still was stuttering

"Kyahhh pervert!"noire decision was to scream and try to slap him

"Ugh m'lady that...stung"instead of dodging he took the slap

"But i didn't expect you to have soft hair shiny hair"unbeknownst to them sora had summoned a bottle and turn noire around and started scrubbing her hair

"w-w-well what did you expect from lastation cpu"she said blushing but then her eyes went wide"h-h-hey don't change the subject"

"My apologies"he got the shower head and began rinsing her hair and got on to her back

"Hmph you should really know better"noire raised her head trying to hide her blush

"Now on to your back"he started scrubbing her back in circular motions

"Mistress you'll be next"he looked at uni with a smile

"Hmm r-r-right"uni waited in seiza style

Rinsing off noire's back sora pondered a question

"(Should i wash her front?)"

"Hey m'lady do you want me to wash your front"before sora could blink he was sent flying into the wall

"GET OUT YOU PERV"she yelled throwing shampoos at the man who dodged the bottles and left the room

"Geez"noire had tick marks as she said that

(later)

Noire was in her room sitting down in front o he mirror blow drying her hair"jeez that stupid idiot"she stopped and got her brush"doing this and that"decided she brushed enough she got up and put on her nightwear"saying this and that"walking towards it and laying down on her stomach and burying her head in her arms"ughh" heat spread to her cheeks"why was he flir-"she stopped as she heard the door opening

"Uni?"she slightly lifted her self up"uni if you're joking its not funny!"she heard footsteps approaching towards her,she stood up and summoned her rapier and a serious face appeared on her

"Heh"she saw the figure coming into the light more revealing silky black long hair and teal eyes and a smirk dancing on his lips"always jumpy m'lady"his smirk widening

"Oh sora you-you JERK"she threw her rapier at him

sora leaned his knee as it began glowed and turned into a bright orange and green scythe and swung his knee up splitting it in half

"Noire please refrain from the violence"he sighed and walked and sat on her bed with his back facing her

"And who gave you permission to enter or sit down"she growled

"Noire i can sense anger and jealously"he turned with a seldom face

"Wha-what would i be angry or jealous about"she turned her head and crossed her arms

"Hehemm"he chuckled and got on all fours crawling to noire and putting his hands around her neck

*ZIP*

"H-hey what're think you're-kyahh"sora kissed her now exposed back trailing kisses to the back of her neck

"You're pretty sensitive tsunoire"she grimaced at the nickname but screamed again when she felt a hot wet sensation touch the side of her neck"i-idiot k-knock it off"she raised a hand and tried connecting it to sora but he easily caught it

"Seriously~..."a moan was etch into her pleading

"jealously...pleasure"sora stopped licking her and leaned noire back making her lay on his lap

"haa haa haa"noire was breathing heavily before taking another deep breath and relaxing"you dumbass" she turned away with a red face

"If you're wondering i wanted to get a reaction out of you"she looked at him with a Questionive look

"What"

"When i was interacting with uni,i wanted to see how you would act"his face expressionless

Her face had gone completely red as steam was leaving her ears

"What're getting embarrassed about"sora roused a eyebrow

"Why did you do that"she averted her eyes from his gaze

"Cuz your going to lose something you can never have back"she got up and looked at him with a serious face

"What are you talking about"he grabbed her shoulders and slowly laid her down"hey sora wait"finally laying her down he leaned forward to the still confused girl and slowly brought their lips together

"Mmphh"noire was wide eyed and struggled,pushing on his chest

"Fwahhh"noire panted as sora separated with a trail of saliva"w-w-w-what the hell are you doing"she wiped off the saliva on her lips

"Pleasure and arousal"sora looked at her

"Wha-I'm not arous-AAHHH"his hand had rubbed over her vagina

"Ahmnnn w-what are you doing"she shivered trying to speak

"showing My love"noire blushed and tried moving back"you're wet noi"sora took a glance at the mark as it grew wetter

"Sh-shut up"sora ignored her and placed his hands on the side of her head and leaned down to kiss her

"Wait wait"he stopped and looked at the overly blushing tsun"i'm not sure if i'm ready for this kind of thing"he looked at her,the seldom face still being wore

"Why are you so unreadable ughh"she pouted

he didn't answer and continue to leaning down

"Huh"when noire finally notice their lips touched again

"Mmphh"sora slowly deepened the kiss even though noire try pushing him off

"hnn..Fwahaa..haa idiot stop"he immediately stopped looking at her face and then he lifted her up putting her on his lap

He brought a finger to her eye and wiped under it

"Huh"she looked at his finger seeing it glisten with water

"Huh"she wiped her eyes to find tears leaving,shes crying

"Huh-why am i...crying"she wiped more as more came

*Sniff*Sniff*

"I don't understand"she started crying silently with curled fingers under her eyes

Sora seldom face still on,he toke her hands away and brought his lips to the falling tears

"S..ora"he kiss them catching any that slip out her beautiful red eyes

Noire let him do it,enjoying the sensation of his cool lips on her face

"Huh"she felt slight weight"kyahh"unprepared she fell down with sora still kissing her

"Oww"

"Noire"she looked up and gasped seeing a smile on sora's face

i'll be gentle"he caress her face and brought his lips to her


	13. Chapter 14

**i'll be gentle"he caress her face and brought his lips to her**

**"Mmmn"noire this time responded and took the initiative to deepen it using her tongue**

**"Nng"noire lick his bottom lip prompting him to open his lips,noire plunged her tongue in his mouth wrapping it around his tongue **

**"Hmmm...haaa..sora morehaa~"noire moaned hearty in their kiss**

**Sora smiled and increase the intensity pushing their lips together harder and squeezing and sucking on her tongue more intently **

**"hnnnnn..haaa~mwoooooore"she moaned more into their kiss,clutching at his chest and bringing him more closer giving them no space**

**"Hmn hmmm haa fwah~"reluctantly they separated for air,noire panted while sora had a smirk planted on his face**

**"Noire"he put his index finger and thumb on noire chin and lifted her face up revealing a very naughty face plastered on noire's face**

**"Sora hehehe"she giggled and caress his face"hehe hehe"she kissed his lips,cheeks,forehead,neck,and unbuttoned his uniform and kissed his collar bone slowly nibbling on it**

**"oh My you're suddenly bold now"sora looked at her with a brow raised as she removed his clothes revealing his torso fully **

**Leaving trails of kisses down to his abdomen she suddenly grin as she went by his fly taking the silver zipper in her mouth and zipping it down**

**"Hmmm"before sora had know it noire had took of his pants and reached for it retrieving his hot member"its so warm"noire rubbed it a little seeing it get harder and extend **

**"Whoa noire"sora was really surprise at her boldness,she completely made a 180 degree change in her personality,first she rejects and now shes accepting it **

**Sora looked at her still clothed body, suddenly his eyes widened and he grabbed noire**

**"Sora?"she looked at him curiously as his hair obstructed his eyes **

**"so this is how you are"he revealed his eyes showing slits**

**"Hu-kyahhh"sora had grabbed her waist pulling her close against his body as his member rested on her thigh pulsating **

**"Sor~aa"sora in a blink had stripped noire of her lingerie and brought his mouth down to her right bud,sucking it roughly and flicking it **

**"Hmmmmmm~"she moaned loudly as sora other hand pinch her other bud,she flung her head back sticking out her tongue with her eyes wide with ecstasy **

**"hahaha So in truth noire you're a repressing pervert"his smile was sadistic as he looked at her**

**"N-no hnaaah"sora rubbed his hand over her slit then inserting a finger**

**"Ah ah ah...mnnyaaa"noire now was clutching her breast as his fingers started reaching deeper inside her**

**"Nya,hehe noire you're too cute"sora toke out his fingers quickly and replace it with his tongue**

**"Mnnahhh,haa,s-ora i-its too mu..chh"as sora was inserting his tongue into noire licking all around inside her,he felt noire's body heating up more and more by the second**

**"Sora~haa,c-um,i-i-its c-u-"she cut herself off as she gritted her teeth and put her hands onto sora head pushing his whole mouth into her pussy and his nose towards her clitoris**

**"CUMING"she screamed as she closed her legs squeezing sora head and her vagina clench his tongue and her head shot up and her hands clench his hair**

**"Hehehe"sora chuckled as noire finally let go falling over in exhaustion"hehe tired already we're not even got too the fun part yet"his right eyed briefly glowed red**

**"W-haa-hat,haa...haa"she looked at sora then she looked down at his member,it look bigger and more wider as it pointed straight at her pussy**

**"Wait i'm not ready"sora ignored her as he planted both his hands on the side of her arms"sormphh"he cut her off with a kiss,not to hard and not to soft**

**"Hanyaaa"noire moaned as his dick rubbed against her**

**"Ready"**

**"Hmm"noire had moisture in the corner of her eyes as she held out her hand**

**"Hm"he grabbed it interlocking them and smiled**

**He positioned himself and entered slowly hearing her make an audible gasp,still being slow he then felt resistance,he took a quick breath and move his hips fast feeling the ripping sensation and his sensitive ears picking up on it**

**"Tchh"noire made a hissing sound clenching his hand harder**

**"Here"he put his face on her shoulder**

**"Just bite anywhere"noire without hesitation bit his collar bone**

**"Hn"sora groaned feeling pleasure from her bite **

**"Mn y-you can move now"sora moved vaguely still unsure if noire was trying to be tough**

**"Nnhaa"he looked at her face seeing pleasure all over her face as her moans were becoming more frequent **

**"So-understood"sora quicken the pace as the sound of their flesh colliding together echoed in the room**

**"Such...naughty gahh sounds we're making"noire was now on top of him as they were both going in a rhythm,midway separating and coming back crashing into each other as mixes of juice would fly out**

**"Sora sora sora sora sora sora sora"she moaned his name while clutching his arms**

**"You're getting tighter noi"**

**"Its mmm cuz you-aaah...you're filling me up"her eyes clouded with lust**

**Sora then leaned her down and turned her around making her go on all fours **

**"T-this position...is embarrassing"noire had an intense blush on her face as sora kept slamming into her **

**"Ahh ahh ahhh nnm agh"noire felt wild fire spread in her stomach warning her shes about to cum"sora it burns haa haa its getting nnng hotter"her arms giving in,her body fell with her ass sticking out**

**"Noi i'm close"sora eyes were closed and he was smiling**

**"Me-me too"noire smiled as she was turned to face sora**

**Leaning in he pressed his body against her fully while interlocking their hands**

**"Sora haa now its coming now!"she panted each word as her chest heaved quickly against sora's **

**He wasted no time pressing his lips against her tangling their tongue together **

**"Hm-AHHHHHHHHHHYNYAHHHH" she screamed in his mouth,legs wrapped around him,trembling as her teeth then sinked into his tongue drawing blood**

**"haa..haa..haaa"noire unwrapped her legs lazily and let go of sora's mouth breathing heavy as she tasted blood**

**and saw it trail down her mouth**

**"...sora?"her voice weak looked at the blood trailing down his lips**

**"Heh"he stuck his tongue out showing it was bleeding"not bad"he then closed his eyes **

**"Huh"she looked at his tongue as it began to heal being perfect again**

**"Not bad noi not bad at all"sora announced sitting down at the edge of the bed retrieving his butler attire**

**"Sora stay here"he looked at the girl who was getting up fast and going to her closet then going to her bathroom quick**

**"Uh..huh"he reached into his shirt pocket taking a pack of cigarettes and taking one between his lips**

**"(Man been needing one of these)"sora thought after lighting his cig with a black zippo lighter**

**Blowing a circle shaped ash cloud he relaxed slowly before taking in another puff**

**He looked over at the clock"5'0clock "**

**"Ulagh"he looked seeing...black heart**

**wearing white cat ears on her head and a pink corset with red strings connecting in a heart shape down to her stomach with pink strings at the top with white fluffy spheres and she wore pink leg warmers that connected to the corset with arm gloves with red ribbons and there was a white fur trim**

**"Yo"he waved while reducing the cig**

**"ew the smell of it is stinking up my room"she walked to him snatching the cig between her fingers and flicked him in the head**

**"Oww,gimmie back my cig"**

**"Nope"**

**"Why"**

**"Would you rather have me"she puffed out her chest"or the cigarette"sora eyes half lidded **

**"You already know my answer"his hand extending only to be stop by a tail with a red ribbon at the end of it**

**"What the hell"he looked at the tail as it really grabbed onto him**

**"Hehehe i knew'd you choose me " sora looked at her seeing a seductive smile on her face**

**"Round 2 cosplay style"as if on cue she tackled him,kissing him and nibbling on him**

**"seems like you're in a good mood"sora watched as she kissed his chest hungrily and bit it a little leaving the skin red **

**"I'm just marking whats mine"he saw her smirk as she went to his nipple and bit it**

**"Ow"he grimaced **

**"Oh man up"her other hand went down to his pants zipper and unzipping it going into it and bringing out his member seeing bigger than before**

**"Do you keep growing?"letting go of his nipple in astonishment she look flabbergasted at the size**

**"Well its whatever"he grabbed her,lifted her and threw her on the back bed as she landed her twintails bounced **

**"So rough"she had once eyed closed as sora pushed her over,lifting up her frilly corset seeing no panties**

**"No panties and you're dripping wet babe"he positioned himself in front of her**

**"Hurry up"she looked desperate **

**"Yes princess"without adieu he enter her fast**

***FLRSHH***

**His eyes went wide as noire face look pained,evident by how she was biting her bottom lip**

**He quickly pulled out and grabbed noire thighs making her yelp lifting her pussy so its eye level with sora**

**Using one hand he open her folds while hearing her moan**

**"No way"indeed he saw blood in there and that he destroyed her hymen...again**

**"How...i broke it already"sora put her ass down and put his hands on the sides of stomach and drew his face closer to hers with a scary smile**

**"Well-uh-i hehe"she scratched her cheek trying to avoid eye contact**

**"Don't feel like telling guess i'm-i'll tell"sora smirked in victory**

**"Well all cpus body are different"sora gave her yea-i-can-tell-face**

**"Well i mean by"she was fidgeting and touching her index fingers"Our human and HDD forms are independent towards each other meaning..."**

**"That even though i break it,it doesn't apply to your other form understood"he closed his eyes then open them and put a hand on his chin"so then i broke neptune and yours twice?"she nodded with narrowed eyes**

**"But i didn't feel a ripping sensation with her"noire gave him a confuse face**

**"I mean while we were doing it she transformed"noire eyes went wide and muttered"she cheated"**

**"Uh explain"**

**"By transforming you already broke it because you were still going-"he held a hand up to her face**

**"Wh-kyahh"without warning sora had enter noire and then picked her up and place her against the wall**

**"...haaa..haaa"her hair obstructed her face as sora move out halfway only to ram back into her**

**"I understand so now"**

**"Ahh"she moaned heartily into sora ear as she wrapped herself around him tightly **

**"Mo..."**

**"Hmm noi"**

**"...ore"**

**"Once more"**

**She bit her lip and tighten her hold **

**"more more more more"noire was drooling while shouting now**

**"Not so loud what if you wake up uni"the white haired cpu giggled a trembled laugh **

**"Ive been screaming since we started its a little too late"her breathing heavy,sweat coating her face**

**"Is that so"sora eyes lit up making her realize she dug her own grave**

**"Than theres no reason to hold back right!"sora pace picked up greatly,skin against skin,organs being smashed together in pleasantry **

**"Ahhh hhaanng nnng"noire moaning loudly hearing the sounds ricochet of the walls **

**"Ah~what a beautiful voice"sora enjoyed the moans noire produce as if its a melody**

**"Damn..i feel like-haa~i'm breaking"noire clutch sora harder and brung her lips to his**

**reciprocating back he leaned forward and push his lips against hers**

**Lightly biting her lip she opened as their tongues came rushing to hug in each other and fight for dominance,twisting,pushing,and overlapping each other**

**In the end sora overpowered her,noire submitting and moaning in his mouth while caressing his cheek with a vivid scarlet blush**

**sora grin slightly at this and increased his thrust**

**"S-sora hannn"she moaned his name **

**"Yes"he answer simply smiling**

**"Hnnnn haaa"noire's eyes went wide and she wrapped her legs around sora sheathing him inside her fully which made juices squirt out and she did a small scream **

**"Hm noire"he looked at the girl seeing tears fall out slowly and more drool produce**

**"C-c-c-c-c"**

**"Eh"**

**"C-c-cu"sora understood now and smiled devilishly and pulled out slowly making her try to tighten her hold and tremble viciously **

**"Heh we're both at our limits"he rammed into her,putting himself all the way deep inside her touching the walls of her womb and released**

**"KYAHHHHHHHHHH"her body trembled and her vagina convulsed and tightened around him as if an attempt to strangle it**

**"KYAAA,S-S-S-S-SORA I-I-I-I LOVE YOUUUU~"noire wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged herself tighter to him as she rocked her orgasm out**

**A minute after they stopped coming **

**"...haaa…haa...haa"noire breathed heavily and sora was sitting down with her still on his lap connected**

**"Well thats surprising noire"she looked and blushed and averted her eyes**

**"W-well you're are the only um..a-ahem boy person to get close to me"**

**"Huh oh i mea-NOIRE WHATS WRONG"sora and noire turned seeing uni in her pajamas with dis leveled hair and waving her gun around **

**"Noire what"she turned her head seeing their naked bodies press tightly towards each other**

**"Happened...i heard... a noise"a blush was appearing and she was shaking**

**noire stuttered trying to come out with words and her best course of action was to hide herself on sora chest**

**"Alright uni lets no-KYAHHHHHHH"instead of listening she screamed a ear piercing scream**

**She ran out screaming leaving sora and noire in a awkward situation **

**"Ugh geez this is so embarrassing"red colored her cheeks as she de-transformed **

**"Maybe but it was still fun"he smiled and chuckled**

**"Sora...you're unbelievable"**

**"Whats unbelievable is that we've been connected all this time"noire blush grew as she looked down indeed seeing them still together**

**"Y-y-you IDOIT"her whole face red**

**He smirked but then he saw her knead her fingers together"i can tell you're still h-ha-active"she stuttered and averted her gaze**

**"True so then"he put his forehead against hers and moved his hips causing the girl to yelp"lets go another round"the screen ending with sora laying noire on her back and interlocking hands and lips pressing together **


	14. Chapter 15

**(Lowee)**

**pure white snow fell showing a snowy wonderland**

**Tracks were being made as two were walking to the basilacom **

**"Here we are shinx pal,the glorious land of LOWEE"sora shouted while extending his arms **

**"Yea yea i get it ya freaking nerd"shinx muttered **

**"I take it you wanna go back to lastation"sora grin**

**"Uh yeah its cold"he shivered**

**"Well when a anti hero says his thanks and sorries its time to go brolow"**

**"You're really chirper ya know"he looked at him with an annoyed look**

**"for realsies shinx you're too tense"he smiled"besides juss one more to go"**

**Sora and shinx traversed more into the snow filled city,seeing people go in and out of the snow covered building getting hot choco or leaving businesses or even homes**

**"Mmm how long till we get to blanc house"shinx muttered tiredly after jumping on sora's head**

**"2min"he walked with his hands in his pockets **

**"Why can't we use our powers to teleport its faster"**

**"Ahh my dear adorable shinx if we do that we can't enjoy the scenery"he smiled with dreamy look**

**"At least you're right about something"shinx climbed to the back of his neck settling in his fur hoodie**

**"Mmn just for you though my blue companio~e~oney"the soles of his heat emitted smoke burning the snow like lava"i'll do some fast travel"he stepped and teleported and did a flip and teleported and landing on all fours and then vanish leaving a hail of snow in the air**

***ZOOM***

**Afterimages of sora being seen as he was getting closer and closer to lowee's Basilicom**

**"...annnnnnnd herrrrrreeeeeee"doing a graceful flip in front of the door **

**Raising a hand**

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

**At the sound of the knock they heard screaming and trashing and a"stop you two"**

**door opens**

**Blanc's red and white hat poked out before she really looked out the door**

**"...oh sora"a expressionless mask,fit for our doll**

**"Yo blanchunipa"he waved his hand excitedly **

**"..histoire..told me you'd be coming"slow and calm until shes utterly pissed off**

**"Yup yup yupppp"his ears and tail popping out and wagging and moving**

**"Come in"she opened up the door full enough for sora to walk in**

**"Sorry for intruding"he took off his shoes replacing them with slippers**

**blanc looked at him and bowed and then folded her hands in front of her and walked gracefully as sora walked beside her **

**"sooo blancadoodle is there anything i need to do"hearing his words she turned around and tilted her head and smiled almost in a sympathetic way**

**"No not at all"her brows furrowed showing her dishonesty **

**"Uh haaauh"they kept walking **

***CRASH*BAM***

**The sounds of porcelain scratching against the floor could be heard**

**"Shinx arm up!"at the sounds shinx and sora had their guns out**

**Sora dual wielded two customized beretta's,both being now 12mm with a focuser and hand cuff keychains.**

**The right being all silver and the left steel like rusty iron color,their names ebony and ivory two shiny guns**

**Shinx's weapon is a customized small gold 10mm blue glock with a star keychain hanging off,its name is Hades**

**"understood standby to eliminate"shinx voice going into a soldier like tone**

**"move in"sora voice turning into a sergeant like tone**

**"What the hell"blanc looked at them as they dashed to the kitchen set to kill **

**"Meh"shrugging she followed them **

**As she followed they were executing a series of rolls and flips and front hand cart wheels and then rolling towards a wall by the kitchen**

**Blanc just walking sighed and went by them**

**"See the targets alpha"**

**"Yeah omega,the twin dragons of wreckage"they talked while cocking their guns and checking them**

**"Alright alpha whats going on"shinx stuck his head seeing"the twin dragons of wreckage"hanging off the cabinets on the wall while one was screaming and laughing at a certain blue haired oracle who was trying to take them down**

**Sora stuck his head and breathed in and exhaled"eliminate"both rolling and running to the kitchen with their guns aimed and ready to kill**

**"Hahaha-huh oh sora"one twin destroyer called**

**"...hehe..its shinx"the other called **

**"Ram"sora called out**

**"Rom"shinx called out**

**"You're under arrest in the name of love"they said in unison making blanc and mina stumble**

**"In the name of love?.what does that mean?"ram said tilting her head**

**"Yea"rom tilted her head**

**"say nighty night"sora and shinx aimed their guns and**

***BANG***

**Yellow bullets with red tips shot out heading toward them**

**"WHAT THE HELL"blanc shouted**

***PLUNK***

**The bullets hit their heads and bounced off in a squishy way**

**"targets eliminated"sora grinned while shinx nodded**

**"You two are stressing me"blanc held her head **

**"Anyway i'll be babysitting and shinx will help with anything so go relax your pretty head"he lowered himself and kissed her forehead while walking into the kitchen**

**"hm ok"she held her forehead while shinx jumped onto her shoulder**

**"Any work for me to do blanc"she nodded an walked off to her study**

**"Alright rom and ram lets play"he grinned while grabbing them off the cabinets**

**"Yay"**

**"Hm..yay"**

**He put them on his shoulders and started running **

**"H-hey"he heard mina call him but he ignored it and kept running**

**...**

**"Alright shinx here take care of this work,i have other things to work on"she left some work on the floor for shinx to do while she went to her desk which was surrounded and piled on by paper and books**

**"Aight"shinx got a pen and looked at the work**

**Satellite surveillance**

**Nations to have discussion with**

**The venue **

**Looking at the rest shinx got a headache thinking her and noire must be the only ones that really work**

**He looked at blanc who was working swiftly,she had finish 3 papers already**

**"Shit"he heard her mutter a curse"damn"she muttered another"dick"and another**

**("i'm guessing the work stresses her out along with two annoying twin sisters")shinx thought with a deadpan face**

**...**

**"Fasterrr"currently sora was spinning ram with rom hiding behind a cushion trembling at the spiney sight**

**"Hahaha"sora and ram were laughing heartily with full smiles on the faces **

**"And upsa daisu"he threw her up in a graceful fashion,she was still spinning and landing in his hands laughing with tears leaking out**

**"Hahaha again again"repeating it again sora and ram finally got dizzy and fell down albeit still laughing loudly**

**"Hey rom you don't wanna try"he looked her with a smile,she shook her head fast and ducked behind a pillow**

**"Aww what a shame"he shrugged and looked at ram who was still trying to recover her bearings**

**"Hmm i'm kinda sweaty"sora pulled at his shirt**

**"Then take a shower stinky"he heard ram giggle as she said that**

**"Don't have to tell me twice show me the showaa"**

**Ram got up and started running and pointing,the other twin quickly got off the couch and ran after her**

**"I'm started to...understand blanc now"he scratched his head as he walked toward the hyperactive kids voices**


	15. Chap 16

**(Bath)**

**"hmmm hmmm hmmmmm hmm"sora was in the bath humming to himself with closed eyes and a toothy smile **

**"Hmmm hmmm hmmm its the usual"his voice a little high pitch**

**"what if we did while your friends were right here in the room~?"he bobbed his head a little"hmm hmm hmm hm hm hm hmmm"**

***TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP***

**Running shoes tap the floor loudly **

**making his face contort into a annoyed frown as his eyebrow twitch"fuck"he got out slowly as he started drying himself with wind energy**

**...**

**"Lady blanc we have a...haa...emergency"**

**Shinx looked up seeing mina with a exhausted look and breathing heavy **

**Blanc breathed a heavy sigh"whats the problem"she seemed pissed off**

**"Somebody causing a problem in the forest,i sent troops but they were...killed"blanc eyes went wide as she looked at mina"one troop who came back before fainting from exhaustion had this to say"she looked at her clipboard"the man possessed long snowy white hair and he had a white kimono with black flames on it and a white hakama with strapped white sandals"she breathed in quickly and exhaled**

**"What else"blanc moved toward her**

**"He heading here now!"she shouted**

**"Tsk"she clicked her tongue and ran out her studies and ran out with shinx**

**following**

**...**

**Sora was putting on his belt and finally walked out to only run into mina**

**Landing on top of him he looked at mina who was still breathing heavy with a red face**

**"Min whats up"she breathed again and shook her head**

**"Trouble...lady blanc...haa"she collapsed onto sora**

**"Blanc's in trouble hm"sora lifted her up bridal style carrying her to the couch and laying her there with a large knitted bluish white blanket**

**he looked at her as a toothy smile went onto his face"Though mina you didn't have to tell me,the person been radiating his energy ever since he entered.**

***BOOM*CRASH*SCREAMS***

**people were screaming and running scared out of their lives while...**

**"Haa...haaa...haa"blanc was running in the opposite direction with shinx who was smiling and radiating a blue aura**

**"Geez the hell is this guy"she kept running and came to an abrupt stop seeing a car flip over her head landing onto another car**

**"Thatta way"shinx said running again,only nodding blanc ran too**

**As they continued running they saw busted windows and half slit houses **

**Each house they past they Ran faster and faster **

***SKSFHH***

**Coming to a skidding stop they looked up seeing a man looking up at the sky as snow fell on him**

**"Snow white hair,white kimono with black flames"blanc looked at the man**

**Who was busy being lost within the snowy wonderland**

**"Hm"shinx looked at his appearance**

**He had shoulder length snow white hair and black eyes**

**And then theres was the blade strapped to his waist **

**"Oi dickhead"blanc yelled retrieving her hammer and aiming it at him**

**He looked at her and tilted his head "hey can you help me"he smiled showing a sharp row of teeth**

**"yeah i'll help,HELP FIND YOU A GRAVE"she dashed at him leaving a afterimage of herself next to shinx**

***RUMBLE***

**She crashed her hammer full throttle in an attempt to smoosh him only to feel she was being lifted seeing he was blocking her with his hand**

**"no i just need to clarify if this place is planeptune,i was told its more techy than snowy"blanc gritted her teeth and flipped back"well is it"the guy pouted**

**"No its lowee you bastard"anger seething out of her as she looked at him**

**"Hmm i see"he crossed his arms and mumbled"so thats why hakai wanted me to take miki and aoi"he muttered lightly hitting his head"well my bad but i must be going now"he waved and turned around,his hair flying up as he did**

**"Oh no you don't"she charge and swung her hammer at him**

***CLASH***

**Blanc gritted as sparks flew off,the guy unsheathed half the sword **

**"Attacking somebody without any reason or giving them your name thats rude"he cutely pouted and side stepped and thrusted his leg toward blanc's face**

***CLASH*CRASH***

**Blanc manage to block it but was sended toward a deteriorating building**

**Debris fell and old dust spookily fled the scene**

**"Shit"blanc coughed and grimaced getting up"steel stone sandals"**

**"BLANC"shinx ran to her and helped her up"you okay,damn that guys strong its like when we were fighting..."shinx eyes widened"blanc i think he and nabu were working together"shinx pointed to the man who had a surprised face on**

**"Did you say nabu"his mouth agape**

**"You guys know nabu,man that guy was such a weirdo and he wasn't really passionate about anything cept' he had a really crazy obsession with purple heart"he laughed a little"but enough about him,my name is marik lonayuki"he put a hand to his chest and smiled"and who are you"he pointed**

**"Shinx,white heart"they both announced themselves**

**"Hmm"he looked at shinx"youuuu your the blonde guy's taking house pet"tick marks grew on shinx head**

**"YOUR A TALKING HOUSE PET"shinx was glowing red as steam came out his ears**

**"Oh..."marik held his head as he suddenly hung it"what a rude remark**

**"Your contradicting yourself"shinx then glowed blue again and ran at him**

**"Quite fast"he turned his side to shinx and pulled his sword half way out again as shinx swung his tail**

***CLASH*SPRRRIR***

**Sparks flew and hit the ground as shinx and marik were in a stalemate **

**"Not bad i didn't expect for your tail to turn metal like that"he smiled**

**"Heh,if think thats all then..."shinx started pushing him back much to his surprise"you're gonna die"marik gasped as shinx eyes were a deep red with blue slits**

***BOOM*SKHHHH*CRASH***

**Power bursted from shinx as he pushed him back and then did a quick spin and swung his tail only this time sending him spiraling into a half destroyed apartment **

**"Fool"shinx flipped back and walked to blanc"blanc you recovered enough"**

**"Yeah thanks"**

**power burst**

**They look a the building seeing white energy burst from it,marik appeared out of it smiling **

**"Hm hm not bad not bad"his voice lacing with unexpected excitement as he fully unsheathed his sword**

**The sword had a white handle with a irregular guard that was shape like a diamond with wings sticking out but the blade...**

**"What the hell"blanc looked at his blade,at the bottom it was pure silver leading up until the too half shown to be a dusty crumble grey piece**

**She was about to comment on his blade but stop as she heard shinx gasp**

**"I see i see you've notice"he aimed it at them**

**"The hell that shit looks like it'll give any minute"**

**"No blanc"**

**"What"**

**"Look when i say "move" move alright,that blade isn't normal"**

**The atmosphere was tense almost choking,shinx and blanc ready to move and marik ready to swung**

**"Hehehe"shinx eyes widened"rip 'em to shreds rangiku!"he swung the sword as a large dark shadow shot**

**out**

**"shit"the shadow started collapsing into its self as it took on a monstrous form,it had a white body with long grey hair and its face look like a shark and had long sharp bluish white nails and its eyes were red slits with a dark sclera and the most disturbing thing about it was its stomach was open showing a tongue and a sharp array of chipped shark teeth**

**"MOVE BLANC"doing dodge rolls to the right,they instantly turn seeing the monster smile as green liquid drop from its mouth melting the ice instantly**

**"What the hell is that"shinx stood up"i knew it,i sensed something in that sword that didn't feel right to me,its strength felt beastly"**

**"HEHEH TEAR THEM APART RANGIKU"on cue the beast roared and ran at them with surprising speed,he put his fist in his mouth coating it in his poisonous saliva **

**"Oh shit blan-"she didn't look scared at all in fact she looked pretty pissed off **


	16. Chap 17

**"Oh shit blan-"she didn't look scared at all in fact she looked pretty pissed off **

**"Huh they look pretty strong"she tilted her head to the left"guess its time i flex my guns"tilting her head to the right,her voice now sounding menacing as she was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of light with green binary code ranging from 1s and 0s**

**APPEARING LADY WHITE HEART**

**"Heh"the monster was in front of them thrusting his fist forward**

**Blanc smiled and swung her transformed weapon**

***CLANG*BOOM***

**The result of that being a loud metal sound and energy exploding**

**"GRWAGHHHHRGH"knocking back the monster,she smile in triumph **

**"For you to claim its that strong,what a joke"she pointed her axe as it started glowing"i'm finishing this"in a blink she had vanished and appeared in from of the monster who was standing and looking confused**

**"Tanzerin Trombe"spinning around fiercely smacking the monster and then punching it knocking it down,she leaped up and came down aiming her axe down onto the monster"RAGHHHH"looking like a shooting star she went faster and faster turning into a light blue blur**

**Time stop as blanc axe was mere inches from the monster surprise face,marik face was surprise as his eyes were wide as a glass table,shinx was looking at something with a knowing look and blanc face showed her with a victory smirk**

**...time resume**

***CRACK*CRASH*RUMBLE***

**Blanc smashed into it causing the streets to adorned cracks and a giant size crater while rocking the world**

**"Heh"shinx smirked as he looked at marik who had a look of fear and surprise on his face**

**"Teh"leaping back from the destruction she caused blanc pointed her axe at the white haired male"your monster sucks ass"in a blink again she vanished in front of him**

**"Agh rang-*CRASH***

**Before the words came out his mouth she smashed her axe into his side making him cough up saliva as he crashed into the wall of the apartment **

**"Ghnn"pressed firmly in the wall he struggled to get out"why you i-i-i'll kill you!"his voice lost its playful tone as he looked at blanc**

**Unsheathing his sword he ran at her**

**"Thats far enough"marik came to an abrupt stop as a black shadow appeared in front of them**

**"Who the-sora"blanc look to see shinx on her shoulder as the black shadow finally came into color revealing sora**

**Marik's went wide"kasallchim"**

**"So you're the one i've been feeling giving off this energy...or for that matter its your sword"marik eyes widened as he held it tighter"So i'm right,that sword had something in it thats giving you power to control that thing,but then again its weak its truly been the sword that has been radiating that beastly energy"**

**"So its been the sword the whole time"shinx looked surprise just as much as blanc**

**"So these guys aren't strong"she pointed him with an flabbergasted mesmerized face **

**"Hm these two actually power is weaker than even rom and ram"sora laughed and looked at marik"well mister marik lonayuki how about handing over the blade before you get hurt"**

**He gritted his teeth then smiled insanely"hehehe...time to activate my trump card"he pointed the sword at his mouth and opened wide"bon appetite"and bit the tip,on cue his eyes glowed and he was lifted in the air as white energy surrounded him and rangiku and pushed them closer **

**"You damn fool"sora reached into his sarong pocket taking a Marlboro raspberry flavored cig,quickly putting it between his lips and taking out his black zippo lighter and lighting it**

**Marik and rangiku bodies crashed together as more white energy covered them with blinding light**

**"Sora toss me one"shinx breathed out a heavy sigh**

**Lighting another one and tossing it to shinx who caught it with ease started smoking**

**"Seriously you two theres no time for that,what the hell are they doing"she pointed at the blinding light**

**"fwoo...Fusing"blowing out a halo shaped cloud he answered her question**

**"What"**

**"Oh don't worry they'll die in a minute once its over"shinx said blowing a puff**

**"Anyway lets get down i still have to collect the stone he ingested"sora said jumping from the destroyed apartment**

**"Hm"blanc jump down with shinx**

**The light started to end as it compressed into a humanoid shape and crashed into the ground**

**"Haa...idiot" he threw the cig and crushed it **

**The light ended as electricity cackled around where it crashed"haaaaassghhh"he made a sickening hissing sound as if it was having trouble breathing**

**"See"sora grabbed blanc head and made her look at the monster before**

**"Hng"blanc turned her head feeling bile rise **

**Marik now had grey hair and four eyes with red slits,his right hand was bigger than his left a as it hit the ground convulsing blood and yellow fluid continuously and his left was a short claw that look like it developed in the socket, losing his top half and being replaced with rangiku whole mouth snapping continuously as it dripped venom onto marik burning him showing his flesh and legs were dinosaur feet mixed with human**

**"Mnn k-k-kil-lll"he aimed his claw hand at sora"GRAGHHH"running at him while sora simply walked**

**"Grgh"he swung his grotesque arm horizontally making sora jump up and land on it with ease**

**"Grrr"his left arm suddenly shot out like rope making sora flip off and landing a good distance away**

**"d-d-d-DEVOUR"he pulled his whole body back as it seemed rangiku had control,dragging his body through the snow like a snow mow-bile **

**"Yanagi style"sora straighten his posture and pulled his right arm back**

**"GRAGHHHEATHIM"he heard the voice of two lost souls**

**"KENSOKU"his right fist glowed black as he rammed it into rangiku mouth running right through the body and exiting the back**

**"Grghow"marik growled and threw up blood **

**"Thanks for the stone"sora showed a sadistic smile**

**"d-d-damn i-ghrh"he ripped his arm out seeing it still incased with a black aura,quickly losing the energy as the blood fell off of him and onto the ground**

**Sora looked at marik who was struggling to move"jeez die already,its useless to try and stay alive"it made a growling sound"is it responsibility if that so you might as well just drop now,your group knew what would happen but still sent you here"its growling got louder"you can fight tooth and nail but remember everyone dies especially when sent on a fools errand"in an attempt to hit him,marik sent his claw hand out only for sora to vanish and appear on his side"die"he kicked him sending him into a building**

**Sora sighed seeing him crash and then fall to his knees and then get back up"blanc,shinx go back to the Basilicom"blanc eyes went wide as she heard him**

**"Wha-lets leave"shinx spit out his cigarette and held tightly onto blanc as he glowed and vanish along with her**

**"Now about this"he looked at the destroyed buildings"hm"snapping his fingers the debris and rubble started going back,cars fixing them selves and going back to the spot it was usually in**

**"There better"it look like it never happened**

**"Now you"he walked up to the growling monster"i guess i was wrong,pure willpower keeping you alive"**

**"Grrrrgh"it got up and swung as he sidestepped and deliver a punch only stopping midway and flicking him sending him flying into the forest**

**"Grgh gnn"coming to a rolling stop he got up with a struggle"M-m-msss-must essshaacp"his breathing labor as his insides began burning **

**"Hoo still alive huh then again i didn't put any strength into that last one"he whistled and walked with his hands in his pockets**

**"K-kill"marik muttered as steamed came out his mouth**

**"Haha then lets dance"**

**Marik ran at him and swung his arm making sora jump back only too see the claw come after him,sora leaned back and them vanished appearing behind him**

**"Gotcha mate"he punch him in the face and flipped over and deliver a powerful kick to his back making rangiku regurgitate and him foam at the mouth**

**"Ghee"recovering fast he ran at him again and used his claw hand,sora leaned back and planted his hands on the ground and lifted his legs as soon as he felt marik was close enough and delivered a powerful kick to his jaw making him flip uncontrollably **

**Quickly bringing himself up he palmed thrusted rangiku face when it faced him and sent it against a tree**

**"Its over"he pointed his hand at him and flexed his fingers"Meteor destroyer"dark red energy surged in his hand cackling and growing **

**"Bye"closing his palm he clenched his fist and leaned it down"EXPLOSION"a giant red beam shot out the back of his hand hitting marik making piles of snow fly up**

***WHISTLE***

**He whistle seeing marik still standing but he seemed paralyzed **

**"Done"he rounded him and looked at his face seeing it in a paralyze state**

**Sora frowned"to a fool"he put a cig in both of its mouths and lit it**

**Sora looked at the still paralyze monster and walked throwing a yellow stone up in the air and catching it **

**Out if the forest he saw a bright light shoot from where he was previously**

**"And boom"an explosion was heard **

**"..."he had a frown as he walked away throwing the stone up again**


	17. Chap 18

Sora had trek his way to the Basilicom slowly letting snow hit him,see people going into cafes and arcades

"i hope blanc ok"he whispered to himself

"Hey cutey what're you doing alone"sora turned seeing a girl with short pink hair and green eyes wearing a blue peacoat with black leggings and brown boots

Sora went towards the girl and put his fingers toward her forehead scaring her

"Forget"as he said that,the girl eyes went empty and he turned her around and gave a little push as she automatically started walking into a cafe

"Don't feel like getting into one of those"slowly walking to the basilacom again

(An hour later)

It was night by the time sora had made it

"Should have walked faster"breathing a sigh of relief he walked in seeing shinx on the couch watching tv

"Yo"shinx greeted him by waving his tail

"Sup"he sat down next to him"you know the plan"he looked at him

"Yeah but you sure this is kind of a smut and selfish thing you're doing"shinx eyes still on the tv

"I know i know but i pretty sure you felt their feelings when it happened"sora leaned back

"Yeah"

"Alright i'm starting it,make sure no one interrupts,it was hard as hell trying to talk to uni when i flashed her"sora started walking down the hallway to blanc bedroom

("Man i really feel like a hoe")sora thought as he opened blanc door

She was sitting criss cross in her chair with a pencil in her mouth with a paper

Sora smiled devilishly seeing her so concentrated gave him the idea to give her a jump scared

He put his hand to his face as a black mask appeared,it had white lines going from the bottom to the top and then the sides ending in wings

Now tiptoeing to her desk,he incased his hands in black energy giving it a claw look

("1..2..3")sora smiled as the mask stretched its mouth part

He tap her shoulder as she looked back

"GRRRAGHHHHH"he howled like a bear while putting his hands up in a i'm-going-to-claw-your-face-off way

"HYAHHHH"blanc screamed and summoned her hammer and immediately slammed it on his face

*CRACK*

Upon hearing the sound of cracking she lifted her hammer seeing the mask crack and fall off his face and the dark energy on his hands retreated back into his body

Blanc looked surprise then pissed"why did you do that"her eyes glowing red as she said that

"W-well"he looked around"i just thought you could use a good scare since you were having trouble,y'know get ya brain movin"he said laughing weakly

"Tch"she sucked her teeth and went back to writing

"She's too tense"sora muttered

He got up and spin her chair around

facing him earning a glare

"What"sora stared at her

"Seriously if you have nothing to say piss off"his hair now obscuring his eyes"nowmpph"he silenced her

"Hm hn hnn"she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back

"w-w-what're doing"her face blushed making sora chuckle

"Blanc"he lifted her up,cradling her in his arms"w-whoa put me down"her face going redder

He walked toward her bed with her squirming and laid her down and straddled her legs while trapping her between his hands

"Seriously what're you doing"

"Hm hmm hme"he hummed and leaned down,blanc eyes widen as she turned her head

Sora kissed her neck making her yelp

"S-sora stop"he leaned down and kiss her neck again although this time he put pressure on it

"Nngh"she put a hand to her mouth

"Aww blanc you're such a tease"he licked her neck all the way up to her jaw

"Hyah! S-shora"she was biting her finger trying to keep her voice down

Ignoring her sora suck her neck while trailing his fingers down her red and white kimono

"Hey blanc"he pulled of her neck leaving a hickey there

"W-what"he leaned his forehead against hers

"You like writing right"she vaguely nodded"and your having trouble"she looked away with a pouty frown"i don't really understand authors or anything"she looked at him with an eyebrow raised"for beginners i think they should write about something thats based off something real or fake and work they're way up"as he said that he started removing her clothes"but its still hard so i'll give you some help"his face pressing closer"so write about what happens to a protagonist when they get pinned down by someone stronger"

"H-hey stop it,what if someone sees"he nuzzled her neck"don't worry blaneo"he pressed his lips to her while removing the last article of clothing from her

"don't look"she blushed and covered her body

Sora shook his hand and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head

"So what if their small"she gasped

"The body doesn't matter,its the person"she looked up surprise at him

Dipping his head toward her right breast and swirled around the areola before licking the nipple

"Hyahh"she twitch from his tongue gentle yet fast speed massage on her asset

"I'm gonna make sure you're writhing in pleasure"his voice portrayed passion with a tinge of sadism in it

"W-what are you sa-kyahh"he interrupted her by biting her nipple

"Such pinkness is sighs of such a pure maiden"sora cooed

"Sha-shadap"

Sora tongue started trailing to her other mound as it looked quite painful seeing her sister being played with and not her

Kissing up to the nipple he firmly sucked on it feeling it getting harder in his mouth

"haa~ blanc such a naughty girl"he smirked before enveloping her in a searing kiss

"hn...haa...hmm...monyaa~"she made a cutesy sound making him kiss more passionately

A minute of kissing they both pulled back,trail of saliva following and one person breathing heavy

"...was i too strong"sora scratch his head with a sheepish smile

"..haa...haaa...n-not f..air"sora picked up on her words as a cheetah ear appeared and lifted up at the sound of her voice

"Whats not fair"he tilted his head and another cheetah ear came followed by a cheetah tail (hehe cheetah)

"Y-you..still have your...clothes"she said in between breathes

Sora made a "o"shape with his lips and them smirked"then..."zipping down his hoodie slowly as half fell off his shoulder"undress me"a soft caring smile on his face

"*gulp*hearing blanc gulp like that made him jiggle with excitement as he usually thought he couldn't make the doll do anything like that.

Slowly a hand approached him,reaching for his chest

Blanc other hand reached for the zipper,slowly pulling it down while her other hand pulls at the hoodie,slowly tracking his lithe lean muscles

"Tattoo"sora eyes widen

"Shit"he muttered he wasn't use to people really looking at them,he forgot blanc very observant

"777"she trace his right one

"Blanc hurry"whiny in a lustful tone

She continued taking it fully off and then pushing him down,fiddling with the belt around his pants,she manage to get it off and his pants went with it

"Big"she looked at his member,standing tall and aching for closure

"..."she stared and shakily reached out grabbing it,feeling weird in her hands she gave it a couple of squeezes and got back several pulses"its pulsing"sora chuckled

He pulled her chin over towards him and press his lips against her and slowly pried them open and reached inside and used his tongue to pull hers out

"Watch"slowly he licked the tip and sides of her tongue and sucked it a little and separated

"Understood"blanc had a blush as she shook her head and went back down south

"Lick the tip and sides"she repeated as she started her ministration on his member

Licking the tip slowly in a weird fashion then kissing it and going to the sides and lightly nibbling it

His member pulsing each time she put her warm mouth on it,getting hotter and hotter almost burning

"Sorwa its buurwing"her licking turned into sucking taking about half in her mouth

"Blanc faster"obliging to his command she sped up shortly feeling him heat up again

"Blanc...its coming"one eyed open as his dick convulsed violently

"Hm ish alwight"shortly after she felt his warn cum enter her mouth

Sora grabbed her head and remove her from him slowly

"Fwahhh"separating with fluid dripping off his dick he grabbed blanc and threw her on the bed

"Oof"she bounced as she landed,looking up sora had a calm look but a look of pleasing in his eyes

"Its time to play blanc"a sexual glint in his eyes spark


	18. Chapter 19

**"Its time to play blanc"a sexual glint in his eyes sparked**

**Leaning down he kissed blanc neck making his way down**

**"Sora..."she moaned in a melodious tone making him coo at it**

**Reaching her core he looked at her for confirmation**

**"..haa..haa..haa"her face red,heavy sweat developing,eyes glazed and lost,her breathing erratic and in big gaps**

**"Thank you for the food"continuing to lick down he passed her clit and teased it **

**"Mmnn...rrrgghh"trembling and shaking viciously blanc moaned**

**"Nnm rnn ghe"she kept shaking,turning her head over and over in pleasure**

**He sucked on it and rubbed a finger down her slits making her make a loud audible gasp **

**While doing that he stop sucking and kissed her vagina **

**"Nmnn"**

**"Blanc you're so wet"sora kissed the dripping fluid**

**"Mmm"his eyes glowing sexually **

**Sora picked blanc up by the ass and continued kissing her flower**

**"Ahh-n-no...ahhhhan"she gritted her teeth as she was totally held hostage by enrapture **

**Kissing around her vagina,kissing her clit,kissing her vagina**

**Blanc helplessly mewled at the attention she was getting**

**"you're...always...so Coquettish"her breath in heavy gaps as she told him**

**"ohh but blanc this is the right Ambience to be more of it"he showed a toothy grin**

**"No its not"blanc gasped**

**"Thats too Biased,saying something like that will probably keep you a virgin"**

**"Ahh shut hnnn"sora bit her clitoris **

**"I can tell your almost there"**

**"Then..do mm it harder"**

**sora licked more hard and sucked the fluid that fell from her feeling her body semi spasm **

**"Climax"he smiled devily and bit down on her clit **

**"AHN-HYAHHHHH"as he felt her come he releases her clit and stuck his tongue out waiting to receive what he wanted**

***SPLASH***

**An unexpected amount fell on his tongue**

***SLURP*SLURP*GULP***

**Taking it all into his mouth he drunk her fluid without problem**

**"Ooh...haaa...haaa"Blanc orgasm slowly riding out as she rocked her hips**

**"Was i too strong"he asked with a smile**

**Blanc who was still breathing and had her eyes shut didn't answer**

**Sora extra appendages twitch as his tail wrapped around blanc waist**

**"Blanc i knew this is selfish but i want more...now"he positioned himself near her entrance but not before giving her a look**

**"Hm"she nodded vaguely **

**The tip going first he heard her hiss and clutch the blankets then he felt resistance**

**("The hymen")he thought before doing a quick push and breaking it**

**"SHITTTTTTT"her mouth agape,her hands scrunched up,eyes wide**

**"Shh"he put a finger to his lips**

**"t-t-the he..ll"she gritted her teeth and clutch sora's shoulder**

**"Here suck on this"he stuck out his tongue **

**Without delay she latched on to it biting and then wrapping her tongue around it**

**"Ish fwind pu wove nwow"still interlocking their mouths she gave him the green signal **

**starting out in a rhythmic pace to match her grunting **

**"Its..haaa..touching my womb"her quiet voice now laced with hot labored breathy moans **

**to sora it appeared as another green signal as he picked up the pace dramatically **

**"Haaa god...its kissing it"her eyes look lost,drool flowing from the corners,moans filling the air you could smell it**

**"I'll make sure it keeps kissing you"he got faster as he used his hands and tail to put blanc on his lap**

**"Hynnnnn.."her teeth gritted,eyes blazed open with lust and surprise,her breathy moans stop being quiet as they ricochet off the walls**

**"damn...blanc"sora groaned softly a the sensation her vagina gave**

**"Warm and then slightly cold"his voice soft as he started pushing his head towards her chest **

**He kissed her nipples and then took one in his mouth gently nibbling it and licking around the areola **

**"S-sora..."blanc face started looking up as she was starting to ground her teeth together"its..too.. Bi-ahhhh"he fully sheathed himself inside her with a satisfied grin**

**Her eyes wide and her tongue flung out her mouth"i-i-i...its"she tried speaking but she tremble and her head flailed a bit"oh my~please blanc tell me whats wrong"cooing with a sadistic smile"his eyes lighting up**

**"P..p..piercing m-m-myy"her body spasm as he felt her contract around him"WOMB"she screeched out as she squeezed his shoulders **

**"i see you're close"he nodded once again seeing his eyes lit up **

**Once again he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up until the tip was almost out and...SLAMMED!back in**

**Immediately getting a scream from her and as he crashed back into her repeatedly**

**Her eyes closed and her mouth letting out enrapture moans filled with pleasure **

**Turning while inside of her,sora had laid her flat on her back and continued**

***SPLASH***

**love Juice flying out at an incredible rate staining the white carpet **

**"Oooooh"her voice vibrating his soul **

**"Cu-cuming"her loud but soft voice pleasing his ears**

**"K-kiss me please"her pleading enlightening him**

**Sora leaned down and crashed his lips hungrily,blanc tongue invaded fiercely wrapping around his tongue**

**"Cuming!"muffled by his cool lips**

**Squeezing and spasm happening around him **

**Standing up he quickly placed her against a wall and continued **

**Everything tightening up inside her but undeterred he continued **

**"AHHHHHKYAHHHH"her screams he didn't hear until now as he kept moving even though she's been coming this whole time**

**"Something...warm"sora before he had known it had came from blanc spasms on his dick**

**"Hmmm"sora gently held blanc and sat on the bed**

**"You ok"her hot breath on his neck coming very often**

**He held her and hummed to her**

**Sora had his eyes closed and didn't notice light surrounding the cpu but he notice a sudden change in her shape**

**"Hey blanc"his eyes still closed"did you just burn some weig-"he opened his eyes seeing blue hair and a blushing white heart**

**"Yo"a yoish shaky moan exiting her mouth**

**"Y-yo"anime sweat appeared on the back of his head"so why the occasion"he laughed half heartily**

**"I...can sense..ghe..the others"her left eye closed probably from takin her virginity again**

**"oh so you know"he scratched his head chuckling**

**"I won't ask why"she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer"you must have your reasons"her face noticeably more red then before**

**Slowly sora brought his lips against blanc's,they slightly burned but it felt nice to him**

**Slighlty moving blanc signaled she was ready again**

**Sora not wasting time started moving his hips upward **

**"Hnn ahhh...haa...haa ohh right there"this blanc was very voicey and her moans were more cuter **

**"harder"her voice pleading for him to move faster**

**Standing up,forcing her to wrap her legs around him,he roughly grabbed her ass and plunged deeper into her without problem **

**"CUMING"sora's eyes widened as he felt the spasm and contraction happened **

**"Oi oi blanc we've just started and you're already coming"sora smiled**

**"Sh-shut up"she heard him chuckle **

**"Then i'll just continue"her eyes widening in alert**

**"Wait i just ca-AHHHHHHHHH"without waiting he thrusted into her **

**Pounding into her restlessly like it was nothing**

**Sora then placed her against the wall and continued this way**

**sora eyed blanc expressions as he sometimes change his pace **

**She would show a please but displeasure face when he was gentle **

**But then a displeasure face when he was rough**

**In between she would closed her eyes and show a lust filled face**

**"Sor..a"she was cuming again and sora knew it**

**"Yes"he looked at her face,drool falling,cheeks red,he loved it though**

**"Cu-"her words cut short as she came again but this time harder **

**"Man blanc thats tight"her hot yet cold pussy squeezed him roughly**

**a few minutes of riding out her orgasm sora continued entering and exiting her **

**Sora then laid her down on the bed and continued**

**"Blanc"sora muttered groaning after he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulder**

**"Sora"blanc moaned clutching her sheets and wrapping her legs around his neck**

**Sora then turned her around and held her arms back and continued to fuck her from behind**

**"Hyahhh-ooooooh fuuuuucyah"blanc moans made him feel closer as gritted his teeth as he felt his ending nearing**

**"Blanc"he flipped her over and re-entered **

**"Sora"her pleading face glistening with love**

**"Together"blanc whispered in his ear**

**"Hm"nodded he put her on his lap and increased his rhythm **

**"AHHH-CUMING"blanc face shot up,her tongue shooting out **

**Sora had one eye closed as he exploded inside her**

**Quickly switching he laid her down on the bed and continued moving inside her **

**"Ahh-ahh-ah sora nooo"blanc was still coming and so was sora**

**"Ugh i'm just not stopping"his balls still hosing cum into her womb,flooding it**

**"So..warm"a disoriented face adorned her as her eyes were half lidded **

**"jeez how long am i gonna cum"he showed an annoyed face with anime tick marks appearing on his head**

**Blanc on the other hand was still moaning as his sperm kept hitting her womb**

**A minute passed when he felt it stop.**

**pulling out slowly he saw his dick covered in cum and her love juice**

**As he saw how much his dick was covered in their love the first thought that went through his mind was("those sheets are gonna have a huuuuge stain")he looked at body expected to see their essence flow out but it didn't**

**"She absorbed it that fast"he scratched his head and shrugged going to her and shaking her**

**"H-huh"shaking her she risen almost at an insane rate confused**

**"Sorry to wake you from your kinky day dream but we need a bath,we smell like sloppy sex"he said with a unreadable expression**

**"Hn right"she slowly got up and held on too sora and made their way to the bathroom to wash up **

**(The bath)**

**"So"blanc in normal form began as sora and her were in the bathroom together **

**"So"sora was sitting on the stool squealing and purring as blanc washed his hair**

**"Vert's last right"she asked quietly **

**"Correct"he shuttered with delight as he felt her hands travel to wash the rest of his long hair**

**"Well then good luck"she said getting the bucket and pouring it on him making him squeal once again**

**"You really love it when people wash you don't you"she said sighing but with a content smile**

**"Yes!"he said like an excited toddler **


	19. Chapter 20

—

**sora and shinx were on a grassy path with another person next to them**

**As they walked sora looked over and said"hey kuro thanks for coming with us"(prisma illya/a grown up version)**

**the tanned skin girl looked over and smiled"its no problem i had time to kill anyway"she shrugged her shoulders**

**"Anyway how's illya"**

**"Fine still a brat though"she said laughing with one eye closed**

**"Thats mean"shinx said jumping on sora's head**

**"But its true"she said interlocking her hands behind her back**

**"Hehe"sora simply giggling at this**

**"Also it seems we have company"he finished his laugh with a huff**

**looking over they saw a beast**

**It was huge, it has a ten feet long body of a lion with large muscles, it has a mane but its face was humanoid with horns sprouting out of the side of its temples. And its tail was a huge scorpion tail with a large bared its teeth at them snarling**

**"A fight soo soon i think the author getting blood thirsty"sora announcing summoning his sword**

**"Indeed"shinx said with electricity cackling around him**

**"Stop breaking the fourth wall"kuro said summoning her black and white swords**

**The three got into an triangular formation as the monster drew closer:sora in the front,shinx on his left,kuro on his right**

**"Heh"a devilish smile grew onto sora's face as he made the first move**

**Running straight at it,the monster ran at him attempting to bite him,doing a quick slide under it as it did a jump attack he slashed its stomach as green blood rushed out painting half the terrain **

**"Grrrrrr"**

**"Keep your guard up"sora said twirling the blade by the chain as kuro did a quick dash and jumped up**

**The monster unleash a thunder attack but she leaned back letting it passed her,doing a flip in midair she then threw her swords at it only seeing it dodge to the left**

**"Wrong move"flipping upside down and landing on her hands she started doing backhand cartwheels and then flipped right side up and summoned an large black bow and pulled the string making energy manifest at letting go as it quickly pierce the monsters right eye**

**"GRARGH"flailing its head in anger it rushed at kuro**

**"Shinx volt tackle"sora shouted with an amused smile on his face**

**"Roger"electricity coated shinx as he started getting faster and faster and he crashed into the beast sending it flying into the atmosphere **

**Sora looked up,the smile getting wider on his face"the fifth successor"he began"hear the cry of anguish"his body glowed red"rip their souls apart and destroy which god created"his left hand pulsating and raising above his hand"PAINT EVERYTHING IN BLOOD AND DO AS I COMMAND"his eyes alight as energy bursted from his hand showing glowing gold slits"Baal of lust"the light ended showing a beast made from goo and sand with spikes and eyes all over its body"sand decimation"the beast hand stretch out and grabbed the sphinx and manifested a huge sandstorm and threw it **

***snap***

**Snapping his fingers baal disappeared and the sandstorm exploded **

**"Shehehehe"sora did a little chuckle and then turned around showing a innocent smiling face **

**"overkill"their faces turned pale as they look at the blonde boy**

**"Anyway onward to leanbox"he said walking happily **

**Still pale they followed with their souls floating out their mouths**

**(Leanbox)**

**They arrived at leanbox but with people staring at them**

**"Oi"kuro whispered to shinx"why are people staring"**

**Breathing a sigh"probably because you two look so weird compare to everyone else"kuro looked at her appearance"you're archer form is very open and sora's uhhh well"**

**Kuro turned her head to look at sora**

**He was wearing a black headband and letting his hair loose letting it cascade sides were neat while the middle was choker now had a black bare lipless mouth that shows large gnashing teeth and bolts sticking out on the side.**

**He wore a black and white tight suit with horizontal cuts adoring the sides and the middle having a triangle size cut also the shoulders exposed and long arm gloves that went right below the shoulder,he also had black shorts and long johns but cut off at the toes with white circles around the leg and black ankle boots with a silver trim added along with a heel **

**"i see"she said with an amusing look**

**"Hm"shinx nodded with a lazy look**

**"Hey you slowjoes hurry up"sora said jumping up and down**

**They both chuckled and ran up to him**


	20. Chapter 21

**(Basilicom)**

**"Hey lets surprise vert"sora said going incognito **

**Completely ignoring him they went to the front door and knocked **

**Sora on the other hand was phasing through the walls and hiding each time he saw a Basilicom staff pass**

**"Vert's room uphead"he went on all fours and crawled and did a handstand when he was in front of the door and flipped right side up**

**Phasing through again he said vert playing a computer game,her headphones on and loud as he heard other players shouting and vert retaliating back**

**"Die commoner"sora walked towards her and leaned down seeing her kill a bunch of other players **

**(Achievement unlock:king of slaying)**

**"You have got to be kidding me"he said with a are-you-serious-face**

**"Hehehe"she giggled as she lead a group of armored knights**

**Sora decided the best action was too sit down and wait for her to notice him**

**Laying down on her watched her yell "onward,for victory,defend"and going crazy**

**"we're going all there way cuz its not a race We can take it slow into outer space just you and me?"he started singing while slowly falling asleep**

**(Vert pov)**

**"Playing four goddesses with these amateurs sure does get tiring"looking at the clock real 4:30pm hm maybe i should take a minute break...yes lets do that**

**"Hnnnnn maybe i should ask chika for some te-"i turned around seeing a familiar blonde"sora"it appears he's asleep"i walked over seeing his adorable sleeping face,he looks so innocent compared to how he is when he is being a clown**

**Hm as a big sister i should let him use my lap**

**(Norm pov)**

**Vert sat down gently and lifted sora's head up and placed his head there**

**"Ah"almost immediately sora groaned and fixed himself making him more comfortable on her lap**

**"Hmmm cake"he murmured before shifting facing vert**

**"Hmhmhm he's so cute"giggling she moved some of his hair**

**"...warm"he smiled while grabbing a part of vert's dress**

**"Oh"she looked and smiled as a small dust of pink coated her cheeks**

**The sound of the door brought her attention to it**

**Seeing it she saw an dark skin women with pinkish white hair walk in with shinx**

**"Oh good afternoon shinx and new comer"she greeted doing a slight bow**

**"Afternoon"they shinx replied**

**"Afternoon the name's kuro"she offered a hand **

**"Vert"shaking kuro's hand**

**at the time chika decides to stroll in"And i'm lady vert's sister,bestfriend loyal gahhh"shinx tripped her as she walked in**

**"Oi careful chika"shinx said laughing**

**"Owwwwie"she said getting up while rubbing her knee**

**"Be more quieter,we have someone sleeping"she gestured toward the boy sleeping on her lap**

**"L-l-lady vert whyyy aghhhhh"**

**"Hmhnhm"kuro giggled while taking a frustrated chika out of the room with her**

**"Anyway since we're here we're gonna be raising some shares"shinx causally waved his paw and left **

**"Hm bye bye"she waved her hand back"now about you"sora was still asleep on her lap with an content smile**

***GROWL***

**Vert looked at the boy face as his face showed a disgruntle pleasure**

**"Hmhmh"she giggled again and slowly shook him **

**One eye opened slowly as he tried to adjust to the light that shone on his face**

**"Hnn vert"after he adjusted to it,he slowly lifted himself up"oh ver"he smiled sleepily at her"ver i'm hungry"**

**Giggling again she help hoist the tired boy up and walked to the kitchen **

**"What would you like"she said crossing her arms under her breast**

**"Anything at the moment"he said placing his head on the table while yawning **

**"Hm"nodding she pulled out an army of snack and placed them on the table in front of him**

**"Good"she said with a glint in her eyes**

**"Hm hm hm"he nodded vigorously and started eating them with much ferocity **

**"Hmhmhm"**

**Finishing them in a minute sora leaned back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief**

**"Delicious"**

**"Have you had your filled"**

**"Yes thank you"**

**"Hey ver lets play a game"sora said with sparkling eyes**

**"Oooh lets play"she grabbed his arm and raced back to her room sitting him put in some game into her console them she sat down...but on his lap criss cross**

**"Are you ready"she asked with diamond eyes and a wide smile**

**"Yeah but...why on my lap"**

**"casually i see neptune on your lap playing games"sora looked up In thought and remember when she does play games it usually on his lap if he's there or not**

**"Just for today then"he said with an uneasy smile**

**"Hmhm"she nodded without looking as the screen started**

**Sora looked at the screen and his eyes went wide as sweat dropped**

**"Love love guys 2"sora repeated as he now just found himself in a pickle**

**"Starttttt"vert hit the button as cherry blossoms coated the screen **

**"So whats this about"he slightly trembled **

**"The protagonist is a high school girl name yukari and 5 guys are after her"**

**"I see phew"**

**"Hm"her head tilted**

**"nothing keep going"**

**She took one last glance and turned to continuing playing the game**


	21. Chapter 22

**(night)**

**Sora watched as she went through each scenario with each guy**

**"Hnnnn i'm stuck"vert held her head and closed her eyes trying to think**

**"Hm"sora tiled his head to see what was going on**

**"So yukari who do you choose"in the game the five guys had finally confronted her and now are asking who she wants to be with**

**A:hotaru-brown hair,gold eyes,popular and over confident and a helluva of a flirt and likes to challenge the guys most of the time and likes dressing classy and a ends up fighting with jun cause of his personality **

**B:june-jet black hair with red tips,amethyst eyes,delinquent,bad mannered,fighter and short tempered but has a sweet side,girls usually fall for him but are too scared to approach fights with hotaru cause of his personality **

**C:shuu- long green hair with braid on side,green eyes,popular,well mannered,likes to read and has glasses,knew yukari since elementary school**

**D:kiyo-gold hair,cobalt eyes,shy,anti social,avoids people,stalker like behavior,and creepy and does voodoo also gets depress easily **

**E:tristan-red hair,red eyes,pretty much prankster but likes to do good deedsevery now and then,does martial arts and usually teaches yukari so she can defend herself**

**He then looked at yukari info**

**Yukari-straight black hair,silver eyes,german and french,usually playful and tells alot of dirty things but quiet and a great studier has extraordinary grades and excels at a lot of sports rivaling june and shuu,she's kind hearted and likes having fun and cooking also very oblivious to the guys affection but when put in romantic situation shes a total wreck **

**"Ahhh whooooo should i choose"sora looked at the struggling girl on his lap and scanned over it again but then he remember something vital"vert"the girl stopped struggling as she felt hands engulf her hands **

**"sora"she looked up at him**

**"Yukari's first kiss was with june since she was the first girl in a while to talk to him and let him walk her home and because he thought she liked him he was forceful and flustered and forced a kiss on her"his voice in a matter of fact tone **

**"yukari's second was with kiyo but by accident cause she fell down the stairs starting his obsession with her"**

**"yukari's third was now with shuu because he had liked her since elementary school and confess after kissing"**

**"Yukari's fourth was hotaru because he had cornered her and said'i want you now'and took her lips without permission"**

**"Yukari's fifth was with tristan because of a small water prank causing her to slip and fall onto him when he tried to catch causing their lips to crash" **

**"Ohh right"she nodded fast and turned back to the game**

**"But remember that effect of it"she turned back quizzically **

**"june's effect was getting pushed and closing the door on him and her being shy around him for a week until he apologized and started over with her starting as classmates"**

**"Kiyo's effect was an immediate amount of apologies and bows and then skidding off leaving a creepy laughing kiyo and he stalked her for a month until she confronted him and then became friends"**

**"Shuu's effect was a sorry because she didn't know him enough but once she knows she might consider it so they decided to continue and be friends"**

**"Hotaru's effect was her holding her lips then angrily slap him which caused him to fall to his knees in defeat because no women has defied him and her stomping off but after 2 days he apologizes and told her he wants to start over but he will claim her as his to which she accepts as a challenge"**

**Tristan's effect was her jumping off him and then scolding him for doing such a tasteless thing but he replies 'i ain't do it'which makes her say his title of number 1 prankster is legendary in the school,so he decides to apologies but he will still do it but after 5 days of falling for his pranks she pulled on him causing him to laugh and become prank buddies"**

**Sora finished that while taking off a orange pair of glasses which nobody known he slipped on**

**"Well did that help...huh"he looked at her and her eyes were sparkling with her mouth in a form of a triangle and her fist lit with passion **

**"Ye...erm noo"she turned off her passion mode and waved her hand signaling its not enough"put the glasses back on and add more"her passion mode back on**

**"Fine"he slipped the glasses back on and reluctantly explained more**

**"Alright here goes listen carefully now"he breathed in**

**"Outta everyone yukari hung out more with shuu cause he's a old friend and he gives good advice"**

**"Out of school she spends her time in the library but she sees june in there studying about chakra and she wants to invite him but for some reasons she gets nervous...key item verio"he felt the girl nod on his chest**

**"Her closes friends are two girls named mako and Ringo and they always try to help her with obliviousness"**

**"she saw hotaru at a grocery store but when she tried to go back to shopping he ran a hand down her back causing her to chop him in the stomach out of freight"**

**"her first date was with happened because she finally invited him over when she saw him at the library and they had a talk witch resulted in a date happening"**

**"Apparently kiyo and tristan were nearby and spied on their date separately but then bumped together by accident and then decide to work together to spy when they both found out its for the same cause"**

**"turns out june works a ton of jobs an is loaded so he takes her to a fancy restaurant and they have a good dinner chat but with kiyo and tristan watching"**

**"Verio you getting this"**

**"Hm hm keep going"**

**"They left it and he walked her home but this time they lost the two stalkers since they had to go to the bathroom,anyway as he got her home he tried to leave but yukari invited him since she leaves alone with the only company with her cat domino and her dog ski"**

**"Now heres the climax outta all the character june was the first to be really intimate with her,after they went up to her room he had remove his hoodie showing a toned body making her almost drool at it,him**

**Noticing started alluring her then it turned into a teasing then into a full blown tongue secession and him staying over"**

**"And the other character never gotten that far"vert eyes widened as she realized **

**"Hm hm so the answer is"she started**

**"The answer is"he stretched it **

**Vert scrolled down and hit B**

**"June i choose you"we heard the protagonist said**

**"Ah yukari"**

**In the scene june embraces yukari and then kisses her,cherry blossoms overrides the screen as it slowly uncovers and then shows the city and a textbox**

**Yukari and june lived talked to the others while they kept threatening to take yukari from june making him threaten to kill them as they got into a little spat making her laugh.**

**(SPECIAL EVENT)**

**"Oooh"vert eyes lit up as the colorful words appeared on the screen**

**The screen faded to black as the two waited for it too turn back**

**"June"they heard the protagonist voice but it sounded funny**

**"Yuka"june nickname for her but his voice sounded weird too**

**the screen turn back showing yukari and june naked embracing**

**"Oh my"sora blinked at the scene"hey ver you're not-*click*shit"she already hit the button starting it**

**"June ahhhh yes right there"yukari moans roared out the speakers like a giant phoenix flapping its wings"june june june june"another great gust of wind hit sora**

**"Vert hey-ahhhhh june"vert was entangle in the the button again**

**"Vert seriously"he placed his hands on the ground and lifted his hips to show he wanted to get up**

**"Ahhhhh god yes"he tried again only this time he felt vert push her butt up**

**"Tss"he sucked an intake of breath harshly **

**"Haaa...haaa"he heard her breathing an she continued going through the scenes**

**"Ahhh june june"her hips moving in synch with her button mashing**

**"June june june"**

**"Sora"his eyes opened wide as vert pushed her butt up more**

**"Yeah"sweat on his face with a uneasy look**

**"I can feel it"vert turned around staring at the appendage sticking between her buttocks"sora should i let him cum in or out"sora tilted to the left seeing the choices**

**1:Let june cum inside**

**2:let june cum on your body**


	22. Chapter 23

**"well"she turned her body fully and rested her hands on his shoulders"...should i?"she lifted one hand towards his chest and brought her face close**

**Slowly oh so slowly she started zipping his shirt down and pushed him down **

**"Vert-shhh"shushing him she let her lips descend onto his**

**"Hmn haa..mnnn"still rubbing her self on his appendage she moaned through their kiss**

**"...which should it be"she stop their kiss for air**

**his face went solemn **

**"you know i think i might find out if i know what it feels like"vert giggled a little while sora reached behind and grabbed the back of her head bringing her back down**

**"Vert"his quiet husky voice sounded loving **

**"Sora"she felt him close the distance between them**

**"Hnnn nnn"sora slip his tongue in her mouth and slowly trailed his hands down her sides towards her thigh then to her inner thigh**

**He squeezed it gaining a moan from the girl on top of him**

**breaking away from sora voice was hoarse"Ver"she looked at him with a Questionive gaze"the bed"his hair blocked his eyes but he got up while bringing vert with him**

**He laid her down and his hands encircled to her back finding the zipper and pulling it down**

**The rustling off clothes and soothing breathing filled the room **

**"Sora i have a question before we start"he look at her and nodded**

**"How did the others feel"sora's eyes didn't trace a single hint of humor in her"truthfully they felt wonderful"vert's eyes now searching for dishonesty but not finding any **

**"Maybe thats a perk of being a goddess"he cupped her face and shook his head**

**"Its not"he uttered and his hands went down south taking off the final piece of clothing on her**

**"What do you mean"she removed the final piece of his clothing**

**"Its all about how you feel for that person"sora said smiling**

**"Hmhn such a sweet talker"she lifted her head and brought her lips to his lips**

**"Hmmm nnmmm"his soft warm lips,the feelings of his hands roaming her body made vert's body hot**

**His hand went towards her inner thigh and stroke the sides of her vagina slowly"nnng"their kiss became suffocating as vert pushed harder against him **

**Her tongue wrapping around his and burying into his blonde locks and pulling slightly**

**" sit up"being obedient he rose up"now close your eyes"her erotic breath hit his neck making him shudder"hm"nodding he close them**

**He felt a warm pair of lips go to his forehead then his cheeks then his lips also nibbling them slightly**

**Her hands resting on his chest as she started towards his neck kissing it and biting at it **

**Her ministrations began going lower**

**One to the collarbone**

**Two to his nipples**

**A slow lick down his stomach **

**A quick mosquito peck and a lick to his dick**

**"Sora i hope you like this"her voice sounding nervous**

**"I will cuz its you"**

**Vert gulped and cupped her breast bringing it towards his semi hard dick her breast surrounding him **

**"Nnm"she moved slowly getting a low groan from the blonde haired boy**

**She began slow gradually gaining speed as each time she moved she felt his dick become harder and heat up**

**"such a hot thing warming up my breast"**

**Sora on the other hand was enjoying the sensation of her breast"clouds"he muttered feeling utter bliss **

**"vert stop"vert stopped and shook a bit feeling scared she messed up**

**"get on the bed on all fours"without a word she did what he asked**

**She held her breath as she felt his gaze on her body**

**"Sor-ahhnn"his hands stretch,his fingers slowly pulling and opening her folds "so-raahhh"he playfully rubbed her slit with ghostly fingers **

**"Vert i'm barely touching you"he stated with a hint of playfulness"this erotic body of yours needs teaching"his lips stretching into a smile**

**"Now you sound like pururut"she moaned**

**in an instant he flipped her over"plut is greasy mine is graceful"his head dipped toward her lips gently biting them and running his tongue over where he bit**

**"Nhg"she rubbed his back a bit when he licked her **

**"Nmmm ahhh"his hand reached his dick and place the shaft on her pussy and started grinding against her"s-s-sora"he started pinching her clit"ahhhh-S-s-soraa"her mouth opened wide as her tongue shot out"CUMING"he felt something warm squirt onto his dick almost covering it**

**"Seriously out of everybody i think your the most sensitive"he said looking at his half cum covered dick**

**"Haaa...ut it in"sora's dick twitch "what was that"he grinned**

**"Put...it...n"**

**"Can't hear you that well"**

**"Please...ut..t..n"**

**"I see your finish"**

**"PLEASE PLEASE PUT IT IN"she shouted while covering her face**

**"Hhmhmh"he opened her folds with one hand earning a gasp"anything for my m'lady"the tip starting first he heard her make a pained moaned**

**"Vert bite"he leaned down and tilting his neck**

**"Ahh"she opened her mouth and bit down on his neck**

**Continuing moving her biting got harder but he didn't mind**

**("Quick push")sora told himself as he did a quick push breaking her hymen**

**"Hnnnnnnn"he felt her tightening around him inside and outside**

**"Soooo bigggg"vert wrapped her legs around him **

**A minute passes when vert removed her mouth from his neck and placed her lips to his lips**

**"Nnnm"vert wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss**

**Sora who toke this as a green signal began moving**

**"Mnnn...haaaa"vert is apparently very vocal **

**"Sora harder"he felt her move with him**

**Increasing his thrusting he turned her over on her side and had one leg in his grip while the other one was on the floor**

**" .yes"ramming in her at an alarming rate he felt a certain bumpy part inside her**

**"Sora..sora..fwahhh"he rammed and smoosh the part"shora-aa"he looked at her seeing her eyes obscured by her hair and her teeth pushing against each other tightly**

**"Hnnnn"the noise she made when he did it again sounded like a pain struggle**

**"auhhhhhh"Once more he did it getting a better reaction**

**This time he did it repeatedly" .hnnnnnn-agghhhhhhh"she screamed,her eyes opened wide and her hands outstretched to grab anything in her vicinity **

**Sora grabbed her left hand interlocking it while taking her right and placing kisses on it**

**"Vert how was your orgasm"he looked at her frame seeing her face show lust filled and exhausted eyes,her face flushed with crimson and her breathing was erotic it was as if she stopped to even take a mouthful her lungs would collapse**

**He removed himself halfway and rammed back into her"AGHHHHHH"her juices sprayed onto his midsection and his arms even landing on the bed and floor**

**"W-aittt i-i-i just came"he wrapped her arms around her and brought her up so she can be on top**

**She held onto him as he continued at his rapid pace**

**"Sora stop"her shaky plead only excited him as a small smile made its way on his face**

**"Just tellin me you're so sly"he lifted them both up and placed her against the wall with her backside facing out**

**"this...is so...embarrassing"**

**He grabbed her and lifted her up and placed her on the wall without removing himself from within her**

**"Gnn don't do thatt"**

**"Hooo and whys that"**

**"Because"he licked his lips and went to vert's cheek and licked it"because what"**

**"Its because...you end up turning my insidessss-ahhhhhhhhh"sora moved his hips in a circular motion churning her insides like playdoh **

**"AHHHHHNNNNNN"she wrapped her arms around his neck **

**"OH GOD"her head shot up in ecstasy as he pulled back all the way till the tip was facing her vagina and rammed,doing it over and over**

**"NNNNNNG"he felt her pussy convulse on his dick multiple times as her body went through erratic spasm**

**"Not yet vert"he cooed in her ear and pushed his tongue into her mouth **

**"Mnnn...aaah"she tried pulling away but sora bit her tongue and brought himself back into her moist cavern**

**"Sora...sora...sora"a mantra that kept getting louder and louder by the minute**

**"Yes"his voice low and husky**

**"...the bed...bed...please"taking shaky breathes she asked him**

**"As you wish"sora toke her off the wall and laid her on the bed and continuing ramming into her**

**"Vert the climaxes coming"at those words vert's body twitch and her eyes opened wide **

**"Ah...ah..ahhh-CUMING"vert's body orgasm was irregular,it spasm almost uncontrollably as it tried to suffocate his dick,her cave shooting juice out and coating things **

**"SORAAA HOLD MEEE"before he could even process what she said she wrapped her whole body around him as she twitch almost like she was having a vagina like electricity as it spasm **

**"not fair cumming without thats deserves punishment"he place his hands on her ass and forceful pushed piercing her womb and hitting the wall and finally releasing his essence **

**"Ghe...nnnn-AGHHHHHHHHAGH"sora smiled at the reaction**

**"HAAA...HAAA...NO MORE"**

**"Nope~"sora singed and picked vert up and closed his eyes as they were suddenly developed in darkness and disappearing **

**(Bathroom)**

**The darkness brought them there as it uncovered them**

**"We're here"sora licked the outer shell of her ear**

**"W-where"her voice still shaky as she clenched sora**

**"The bathroom"his lips danced with a smile"now i don't have to hold back"they were both still cumming but it was slowing down**

**"Wh-what"her eyes widen"argh"sora laid her down while still connected**

**"Y-our p-playing"her face now getting paler**

**"Max orgasm time"on cue he resumed pounding,penetrating,stabbing all inside vert causing their orgasm to explode **

**"ARGHHHHH"she screamed through gritted teeth as sora kept up with his rough rhythm **

***SPLAT***

**Blobs of love came sprouting out of vert as it hit the bathroom tiles**

**"AGH AGH NO MORE NO MORE"she screamed**

**Sora stopped**

**Vert breathing was harsh and unsteady**

**Sora started pulling out but as he dick swayed over the top he rammed back in**

**Vert eyes went wide,her mouth agape,tears and drool falling at an incredible rate**

**"CUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIINNNNgGGGGG"their essence flowed out at an incredible rate going as far as to the door of the bathroom**

**She slowly turned to look at sora who look completely fine,wasn't even sweating one bit**

**"Now we're done"he pulled out slowly as he was still cumming"i want every drop to be inside you"he smiled while kissing her forehead**

**Finally when they were both done he pulled out and picked up vert bridal style and sat them in a magical already prepared bath**

**"Haaa..haa blanc...said you'd be...intense"she finished with a huff as she laid against**

**"so blanc told you -ow"she karate chop his head"what part of no means no didn't you get"she reprimanded him with a cute little pouty glare**

**" .sorry,you tickled the sadist in me"he apologized winking**

**"Hmph pururut the sadist,you're a devil"she did a pout but smile as she enjoyed her bath with him**

**"At least you're not far off"he said chuckling**

**"Hey vert you up for a round two"he asked tilting his head**

**"Unh"she karate chopped him"maybe if you didn't overdid it so maybe next time"she said kissing him**

**"Che fine"he kissed back**

**(Somewhere else)**

**Kuro and shinx and chika were at a cafe**

**"Hey don't you think its time we return"chika said with worried eyes**

**"Yeah"shinx said flipping off**

**"Yosh lets go"kuro said getting down**

**As they walked back to the Basilicom shinx and kuro were laughing**

**"He better thank us for this"kuro said with a evil smug smile**

**"He better"shinx said with a equal evil smug smile.**


	23. Chapter 24

**(Planeptune)**

**(Sora pov)**

**Its 5 in the morning right i know that is because we left leanbox at 2 in the am after returning kuro to her own world**

**"Finally in planeptune"shinx said breathing a sigh of relief**

**"Yup"after we got through virtua forest,we got lost sadly but now we found our way so yay **

**"Cmon shinx we're going"i picked shinx up and placed him on my shoulder and started running as soon as the sole of my feet smoke**

**"Annnnnnd shooot"shinx said laughing **

**In a minute we were high way speeding through planeptune waving through the empty streets of it **

**I saw the purple and silver building of the Basilicom i've grown so accustomed of living at**

**I jumped up high reaching the balcony easily.i grabbed the ledge and did a flip up landing gracefully **

**I opened the sliding door and closed while me and shinx snickered at neptune carelessness"she really is clumsy"shinx said trying to hold back his laughter**

**"Too much of a klutz"we finally let loose quiet laughs**

**"Well since we're back lets chill..."i said looking at my blue brother with eyebrows raised and a smile**

**"With pancakes"he finished sentence when my smile finished **

**"Lets do it"me and shinx were in the kitchen cooking up a beautiful breakfast for the residents here **

**It was 7 by the time i realized it**

**"I think we made too much"shinx said and i knew we i looked at each 10 stacked of pancakes we made sitting on plates at the mahogany wood table with forks and knives and milk**

**"I'll go wake the others"i said as shinx started sitting down and eating**

**"Hmm"i went back and toke a plate with me**

**The first room i went was histoire since she's easier to wake up **

**Upon entering her room i notice how everything was small so it can accommodate her.i felt my face turn into a frown but i got rid of it,i don't wanna scare her when she wakes up**

**"Hist,hist,hist"i gently shook her**

**"Nnn"she groaned and waved her hand**

**Thats unusual,i rounded around the big bed she laid on so i can get a good look at her face**

**"Not much sleep"i said without thinking,she has bags under her eyes and when i say bags i meant bags**

**"Hist"i tried again.i know its fudged up but hey she needs food**

**"Nnng...go...way"too moe my sweet fairy**

**I didn't wanna unleash this but i have too,i summoned a pair of red limbs from my lower kagune.i placed the stacks on my tails**

**I leaned up and puckered my lips a bit and slowly pressed them gently against hist's head**

***kiss***

**"Nnng...huh"i removed my self slowly so she can register its me and not some rapist **

**"Morning fairy"i gave her my signature smile**

**"Good-huh"her face lit up red as she held her forehead"you k-k-k-kiss-m-m-me"she stuttered**

**"It was on the you want lips you gotta grow"i winked as i left the room leaving a probably still flustered fairy**

**Next up nepgear**

**I entered her room,as expected its neat cept for her desk,its literally scattered with tech and spare parts**

**"Gear~"i walked to her bedside and shook her**

**"Nnng"she turned and muttered something about "robo killakami" **

**Another seriously,i turned her my way and gently leaned down**

***kiss***

**I kissed her forehead gently**

**"Nnng-sora"i heard her groggy voice call my name**

**"Morning"i Leaned back up**

**She sleepily rubbed her head and then stopped and her face went fire red**

**"Huh-wa-wa-wa-wa"i smiled at her reaction and just left**

**Neptune the final challenge**

**I walked in seeing the familiar purple room that smelled like grapes and a little of chips and strawberries **

**"Neptune~"i called her name seeing her sleeping face**

**Face so relax and lazy,drool falling and light a shame to wake up such a funny face**

**"Nep"i shook her but she didn't budge**

**"Nn...haaa"i breathed and removed the covers from her body seeing her in light purple pajamas with video games on it **

**I got on all fours on the bed and straddled her**

**I leaned down and placed my lips against hers**

**"Hmmm"she made a slight moanish groan and wrapped her arms around me**

**"Nnng..sleep now...wake later"**

**"Nepchi wake up"i shook her but she still not budging **

**"You ask for this"i created a fake version of her console and threw it**

***CRASHH***

**Her eyes ripped open and she was instantly by where i through the fake version of her machine**

**"Omg...my baby"**

**"Relax midget its a fake"she turned my way with puffed up cheeks"even if its fake its still a nep product"**

**" "i grabbed a pancake and placed it in my mouth and leaned in front of her **

**She took it from me and ate it instantly **

**"Cmon lets go"i started unbuttoning her shirt **

**"Uh i can dress myself you know"she said while i took off her shirt**

**"Oi lift up your leg"even though she complains she still complies **

**"Hey neptune can i dress you?"**

**"I mean you kinda already are"she gave me a smile**

**I hugged her and made my energy go around her body**

**I moved away as it incased her and immediately ending showing neptune now sporting a light purple crop top and a short white cardigan and a black skirt with knee high black stockings and to top it off a white and blue choker with a purple heart hanging from it and a white hair band with grapes at the right end of it**

**Damn she looks good,i can almost feel drool about to escape from my mouth **

**"Hmm not bad.i'll give this at least a 80"she did a little twirled making her skirt flutter in the air**

**"Lace panties were wise to put on you"she stop spinning as she blushed**

**"Now come on kid lets eat"we walked out her room seeing histoire,nepgear,and shinx at the table eating**

**"Good morning"**

**"Morning"**

**Me and neptune both greeted at the same time and had a wonderful breakfast with stomach aches.**


	24. Chapter 25

**(Planeptune)**

**(Sora pov)**

**Its 5 in the morning right i know that is because we left leanbox at 2 in the am after returning kuro to her own world**

**"Finally in planeptune"shinx said breathing a sigh of relief**

**"Yup"after we got through virtua forest,we got lost sadly but now we found our way so yay **

**"Cmon shinx we're going"i picked shinx up and placed him on my shoulder and started running as soon as the sole of my feet smoke**

**"Annnnnnd shooot"shinx said laughing **

**In a minute we were high way speeding through planeptune waving through the empty streets of it **

**I saw the purple and silver building of the Basilicom i've grown so accustomed of living at**

**I jumped up high reaching the balcony easily.i grabbed the ledge and did a flip up landing gracefully **

**I opened the sliding door and closed while me and shinx snickered at neptune carelessness"she really is clumsy"shinx said trying to hold back his laughter**

**"Too much of a klutz"we finally let loose quiet laughs**

**"Well since we're back lets chill..."i said looking at my blue brother with eyebrows raised and a smile**

**"With pancakes"he finished sentence when my smile finished **

**"Lets do it"me and shinx were in the kitchen cooking up a beautiful breakfast for the residents here **

**It was 7 by the time i realized it**

**"I think we made too much"shinx said and i knew we i looked at each 10 stacked of pancakes we made sitting on plates at the mahogany wood table with forks and knives and milk**

**"I'll go wake the others"i said as shinx started sitting down and eating**

**"Hmm"i went back and toke a plate with me**

**The first room i went was histoire since she's easier to wake up **

**Upon entering her room i notice how everything was small so it can accommodate her.i felt my face turn into a frown but i got rid of it,i don't wanna scare her when she wakes up**

**"Hist,hist,hist"i gently shook her**

**"Nnn"she groaned and waved her hand**

**Thats unusual,i rounded around the big bed she laid on so i can get a good look at her face**

**"Not much sleep"i said without thinking,she has bags under her eyes and when i say bags i meant bags**

**"Hist"i tried again.i know its fudged up but hey she needs food**

**"Nnng...go...way"too moe my sweet fairy**

**I didn't wanna unleash this but i have too,i summoned a pair of red limbs from my lower kagune.i placed the stacks on my tails**

**I leaned up and puckered my lips a bit and slowly pressed them gently against hist's head**

***kiss***

**"Nnng...huh"i removed my self slowly so she can register its me and not some rapist **

**"Morning fairy"i gave her my signature smile**

**"Good-huh"her face lit up red as she held her forehead"you k-k-k-kiss-m-m-me"she stuttered**

**"It was on the you want lips you gotta grow"i winked as i left the room leaving a probably still flustered fairy**

**Next up nepgear**

**I entered her room,as expected its neat cept for her desk,its literally scattered with tech and spare parts**

**"Gear~"i walked to her bedside and shook her**

**"Nnng"she turned and muttered something about "robo killakami" **

**Another seriously,i turned her my way and gently leaned down**

***kiss***

**I kissed her forehead gently**

**"Nnng-sora"i heard her groggy voice call my name**

**"Morning"i Leaned back up**

**She sleepily rubbed her head and then stopped and her face went fire red**

**"Huh-wa-wa-wa-wa"i smiled at her reaction and just left**

**Neptune the final challenge**

**I walked in seeing the familiar purple room that smelled like grapes and a little of chips and strawberries **

**"Neptune~"i called her name seeing her sleeping face**

**Face so relax and lazy,drool falling and light a shame to wake up such a funny face**

**"Nep"i shook her but she didn't budge**

**"Nn...haaa"i breathed and removed the covers from her body seeing her in light purple pajamas with video games on it **

**I got on all fours on the bed and straddled her**

**I leaned down and placed my lips against hers**

**"Hmmm"she made a slight moanish groan and wrapped her arms around me**

**"Nnng..sleep now...wake later"**

**"Nepchi wake up"i shook her but she still not budging **

**"You ask for this"i created a fake version of her console and threw it**

***CRASHH***

**Her eyes ripped open and she was instantly by where i through the fake version of her machine**

**"Omg...my baby"**

**"Relax midget its a fake"she turned my way with puffed up cheeks"even if its fake its still a nep product"**

**" "i grabbed a pancake and placed it in my mouth and leaned in front of her **

**She took it from me and ate it instantly **

**"Cmon lets go"i started unbuttoning her shirt **

**"Uh i can dress myself you know"she said while i took off her shirt**

**"Oi lift up your leg"even though she complains she still complies **

**"Hey neptune can i dress you?"**

**"I mean you kinda already are"she gave me a smile**

**I hugged her and made my energy go around her body**

**I moved away as it incased her and immediately ending showing neptune now sporting a light purple crop top and a short white cardigan and a black skirt with knee high black stockings and to top it off a white and blue choker with a purple heart hanging from it and a white hair band with grapes at the right end of it**

**Damn she looks good,i can almost feel drool about to escape from my mouth **

**"Hmm not bad.i'll give this at least a 80"she did a little twirled making her skirt flutter in the air**

**"Lace panties were wise to put on you"she stop spinning as she blushed**

**"Now come on kid lets eat"we walked out her room seeing histoire,nepgear,and shinx at the table eating**

**"Good morning"**

**"Morning"**

**Me and neptune both greeted at the same time and had a wonderful breakfast with stomach aches.**


	25. Chapter 26

(forest)

"alright be careful"i heard shinx's voice behind me as i placed the stone i retrieved from marik's insides in the middle of a clearing me and shinx found

"Alright here goes"i raised my hand summoning a sword that had a magenta blade with a white guard and a orange handle with black wrappings and a white pommel

As i gripped it the blade admitted an wild electric aura

"Alright shinx you ready"the aura grew bigger and more steady

"Yeah"he threw me a pair of circular orange shades

I brought the sword down

*EXPLOSION*

The result was a combustion of power being shot into me but at the same time not into power was just so extraordinary its like its out of this world

"SORA"i heard shinx call me but i strangely felt the need to just ignore him and continue

"Y-yeah"

"Stop touching the damn stone!"i felt his tail wrapped around me

He tried pulling me out but it wasn't working the stone kept me there

"The hell"i look back seeing shinx look at me...no not me the stone.i looked forward seeing the stone glowing

*explosion*

A small explosion with a small radius happened

"oh*cough*cough*shit"black smoke surrounded us

"*cough*sora you there"i muttered a small"yeah"while getting up

"Ahhhhh"i heard yelling but it sounded distant

"Hey shinx hold on"i channeled some wind aura into my hands and waved it clearing the smoke instantly

"AHHHH WATCH OUT"there it is again

"Hey shinx do you here that"

"That scream"

"Yeah"

"SERIOUSLY LOOK OUT"

I paled instantly while shinx smirked

1

2

3

"Above"we both said though my was through pain as a hard cranium hit my cranium but i didn't lose my balance and the stranger fell into my arms

"Owwwwww"i wanted to rub my head but i didn't wanna be rude and just drop whoever this was

"Huh who's this"shinx jumped on my head and rubbed where i got hurt

"Uh whats up guys"i looked at the now identified girl in my hands

She was smiling with the peace sign but now that i get a look of her she remains me of a purple headed klutz

(Skit)

"ACHOOO"

"Oh goodness neptune are you alright"

" .yup someone probably talking about how i'm such a cutie patootie"

"I wonder who neptune"

(End)

I put the the girl down but now that i got a good look at her,her appearance is more or less highly the same as Neptune's. She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N"and her shoes are black and purple. Another thing to note is the fact she wears a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit.

"Umm sorry to break your thoughts but who are you two"she pointed as us with both index fingers

"Sora"

"Shinx"

"And you are"the wind blew and she pushed her bangs and smiled"my name is neptune"a sweet red coating her cheeks when she said it.


End file.
